Some Things Never Change
by VixenRaign
Summary: The end of Season Seven, with a Fuffy Twist. Fred and the Coven got the Soul back in Angel and they told Faith she had to get her cute butt to Sunnydale ASAP. But, the only one who knows she's coming is Buffy, who isn't eager to tell...
1. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: Joss, FOX, FX, UPN, The WB, and Mutant Enemy all own parts of BtVS. I own nothing except for my Season 1, 2, and 3 "Buffy" DVDs and some "Birds Of Prey" Tapes off E-Bay so don't sue (besides I'm not making any money).  
  
Spoilers: Angel S4 up to 4.13 "SALVAGE", and Buffy 7.16 "STORYTELLER"  
  
Distribution: Want, Ask, Have. Just tell me where and get the name right.  
  
Warning: This is a SLASH story, don't like that, then don't read!  
  
Rating: About PG-13, or even R, but that will change depending on where it's posted.  
  
Author's Note: Change in story!! After the end of "SALVAGE" Fred called on a witch from the coven in England (With Wesley's help), and they restored Angel's Soul. After they got the Soul back in the Vamp, the witch from the coven told The Fang Gang what was going on at the HellMouth, and told Faith she had to get to Sunnydale. They called and told Buffy that Faith was on her way, but Buffy was too worried about what the others would say so she didn't tell anyone.  
  
= = = (Some Things Never Change) = = =  
  
Faith hopped out of the cab and handed the man his money. It had not been a cheep journey, but from what the Sorceress at The Coven told Faith, the price of her not going would be even more costly. Looking up at the house, Faith remembered all the good and bad times she'd had there. Low points being the Body switching and holding Joyce hostage, high points being her first real Family Christmas (even if Buffy bailed) and that time Joyce invited her over for dinner.  
  
Glancing down at her clothes, Faith cringed. She was wearing black leather pants, a deep-maroon tank top, and a dark denim jacket. She looked just like she did when she left. Like nothing had changed. How where they going to believe she'd improved on the inside, if she looked just like she did when she left?  
  
Slowly making her way down the walk, Faith paused at the Mailbox. "Summers" was painted across the side of it, just as it had been when she'd first arrived in Sunnydale. It was nice knowing that some things stay the same. She passed the tree in the front yard, and looked up into the tall branches, remembering how Buffy used to have to sneak in through her window every night. She slowly made her way onto the deck, glancing at the swing and the windows. Placing her bag of barrowed clothes by the welcome mat, Faith looked at the door for a few long seconds, pondering what would happen when she went inside.  
  
Hearing footsteps coming up the walk behind her, and a voice full of forgotten laughter, Faith turned. Walking towards the house was Willow, and a young girl with her arm linked with others'. Nervously taking her hands out of her coat pocket, Faith tried to think of what to say to the Witch. Willow glanced up and froze, all laughter stopping. The girl looked to Faith, and back to Willow, seeming to be confused. Faith ran a nervous hand through her hair, and smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Hey Red . . ." Willow seemed to almost growl at her.  
  
"Faith!" she said in a low, dark tone. Her palms snapped out in front of her and Faith was hit in the chest with a blast of Magical Energy. Willows eyes flickered black, and Faith crashed through the door, slamming it open, and skidding to a halt at the foot of the stairs. Kennedy grabbed the Witch by her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Buffy ran into the hall from the kitchen, trying to figure out what caused the crash. Seeing the body on the stairs Buffy ran to it.  
  
"Miss, are you oka-" the words died in her throat as she saw the face contorted in pain. Faith reached back and felt her head where it had connected with the step. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on Buffy's face. She reached up with her other hand to cover her face, but Buffy grabbed it instead. She pulled Faith into a standing position, forcing her to open her eyes. What she saw, she hadn't expected. Buffy was smiling slightly, while Willow was briskly walked into the back-yard.  
  
"Faith . . ." Buffy said, the small smile still playing across her face, "It's good to see you." Those five little words nearly knocked the young girl back on her ass. As nice as predictability was, this was much better then what she'd expected. But then again, when it came to Faith and Buffy . . . Some Things Never Change.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
= = = (No News - Is A Bad Sign) = = =  
  
Faith rubbed her head as Buffy lead her up the steps. Not much had been said since her arrival, but she knew that a welcoming committee was far from happening. As they reached the top of the stairs, Buffy turned around and took the bag from Faith.  
  
"You're gonna be staying with me . . . in my room." Buffy said slowly, a hint of nervousness to her voice. "It's either that, or in Willows room with the new love-birds, in Dawn's room with her and Anya, or downstairs with the troops of little girls." Well, Faith knew where she didn't want to be. "I think you'll be the most comfortable in here." Buffy said slowly, opening the door to her new room.  
  
"Whoa, B, isn't this - " the words died in Faith's throat. As she walked in, she knew this was NOT Joyce's room anymore. The bed was different, and the walls were covered in pictures of everyone but Buffy (save a few). This was the blonde's room alright . . . But where was her mom, Faith wondered. "Your Mom move in with Giles?" she asked delicately. The bag seemed to slip from Buffy's hand as she placed it on the bed. Catching it quickly, she quickly tried to act like it hadn't happened.  
  
"Uh, No." she said, stepping from behind the bed, "No, in fact Giles moved back to England until recently. He only came back to help with the fight against The First." Buffy was avoiding the real question, and they both knew it.  
  
"So, what? Where is she?" Faith asked quietly. Buffy played with a spot of lace on the trim of her bed-sheet.  
  
"Restfield." She said almost silently. She only just glanced up at the brunette, a far-away look in her eyes, almost as though she wasn't really seeing Faith. Faith was suddenly hallow inside. She'd liked Joyce; she'd always been nice to her, thought Faith never showed her appreciation well. Even after holding her hostage, and threatening to kill her, the woman had shown her compassion. She was pretty cool for an old broad.  
  
"Wow, B . . . I'm sorry." It just didn't seem right to say it, but she knew she had too. She was well aware that her trip back to Sunnydale would be full of apologies and she was ready to hand them out. She took a step forward, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Do you think . . . you could show me where?" Buffy looked confused.  
  
"Why?" it wasn't accusing or spiteful, as though simply wondering the question poured from the older girl's mouth.  
  
"Well, I'd like to pay my respects." Faith looked down at the floor for a second, then back up. "She was pretty cool for a mom." Buffy nodded, a small smile on her face.  
  
"The greatest." Buffy said quietly. She walked over to her desk, and opened a book that lay on top of it. She picked up a pen, and made a small check on the page, and closed it again. Faith heard voices coming from the back- yard and walked over to the window to hear.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Kennedy!" Willow was screaming, "I have every right to be mad! She's a Killer, and I don't want her near me, or any of the other girls - " Faith heard a scoff from the door-way, and was shocked to see it had come from Buffy.  
  
"Sorry, it's just . . ." Buffy laughed and looked down at her feet, then back a Faith with a slightly hardened look on her face, "Well, Let's just say that you and Will have a lot more in common then you used to." Faith was confused, and she looked it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith asked slowly.  
  
"You were an assistant to The Big Bad, where as Willow . . ." she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "BECAME The Big Bad." Faith's eyes almost fell out of her head at that comment.  
  
"She WHAT?!" Faith asked quickly, trying to keep her yell down to a minimum.  
  
"Yup, our little Willow . . . They grow up so fast." Buffy said darkly.  
  
"She was a Big Bad?" Faith asked, sounding both shocked and skeptical. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she was. Killed two guys, tried to kill two others, nearly killed Giles, Dawn, Xander, and myself. She even knocked out Anya . . ." Faith didn't recognize the last name, but ignored it. The news was a little too much just now. Things had really changed. Just then, a hand appeared on Buffy's shoulder making her jump almost a foot in the air.  
  
"Sorry Pet," came a thick British street accent, "The Witch is losing it down there." The man's eyes left the blonde and traveled up and down Faith's body, making both the women un-easy.  
  
"Hello Luscious," He said grinning.  
  
"Spike." She said shortly. The man seemed to be a bit taken aback by being known and not knowing who she was in return. She sighed. "We've met before, but you didn't know it at the time . . ." Now Faith was the one to leer. The Vampire squirmed and turned back to the blonde.  
  
"You'd better get down there, she's making a scene." He ascended the stairs again, and the little blonde took a deep breath, and held it.  
  
"You okay there B?" Faith asked her. She looked at Faith as though just noticing she was there. She shook it off and nodded. Something was weird here, she thought. Either something had happened, or something was happening between Buffy and Spike, and Brunette wanted to find out what it was.  
  
"We'd better get down there," Buffy said quickly, "Will's had a flair for Drama ever since she took that course in it a few years ago." Faith could just picture the Witch acting out a scene from some stuffy-old-book like A Tale Of Two Cities.  
  
"Sure thing B, you're the boss." They walked down the stairs slowly, and paused at the bottom. Willow was in the living room, talking (in a very loud voice) to what seemed to be an over-populated girl-scout-meeting.  
  
" - She can't stay here! She's not even supposed to be here! She's supposed to be in JAIL! Was she released? NO! She just decided she should leave, apparently - "  
  
"Actually, Willow," Buffy interrupted, gathering the attention of the room, "It was Wesley's Idea." The room, Willow included, fell silent. "Angel and his group were experiencing an apocalypse them selves, but in the more direct variety: Blocked out sun, Vampires taking over LA, and a giant 12- foot-Demon walking around trying to recruit the True Angelus to work for him in the world's destruction." The room was silent. "Angel was turned, and he got out, and it was Faith here that saved the day." She said, glancing at the girl behind her.  
  
"She helped restore day-light, captured Angel, and helped the witches change him back. It was The Coven's idea to send her to us, however. I'm sure you're more than eager to listen to what they have to say . . ." Willow looked away at the last part, this was obviously a soft spot for the witch, whatever it meant. "Besides, we need all the help we can get - "  
  
"We don't need her kind of help." Willow growled, "We don't murder people."  
  
"No, but we skin them alive." Buffy said, her voice colder then ice. The room turned to Buffy, shocked expression on her face. Even Faith's face was covered in a look of shock. Since when do they do that, Faith wondered.  
  
"That's not fair - " Willow started, but Buffy wouldn't let her finish.  
  
"Isn't it?" Buffy said, voice still cold, "At least she went to jail for her crimes, and willingly I might add . . ." Willow's eyes were tearful, which seemed to shake The Slayer out of her trip down memory lane, "We know you're sorry Will, But you no longer have the right to pass judgment on her. She tried to kill Xander, Angel, my mother, and You . . . you tried to kill Xander, Dawn, Myself, Andrew, and you nearly did kill Giles." Willow bowed her head, and Kennedy looked like she was very torn. "She killed Finch and The Volcanoligist, You killed Rac and Warren." Faith's head bowed at the mention of Finch. "You want to start a fight, then find The First and start one, But NOT under my roof."  
  
With that Willow raised her head and nodded. The room slowly dispersed and Buffy made her way over to the red-head. She put an arm around her best- friend, which the girl named Kennedy tried to shove off, but to no success. Willow wrapped the small slayer into a tight hug, and started sobbing into the girl's shoulder. She gently rubbed the witch's back, whispering in her ear, telling her it was all going to be okay.  
  
"So you're Faith?" The question came from a small man with blonde hair and an apron. Faith looked him up and down as if to ask 'who are you to ask?'. "I too come from a dark past. An Evil history that seems to fallow me like a lost puppy." He said, as though acting out a dramatic monologue. "My name's Andrew," he said extending an oven-mitted-hand. Seeing the mitt, he quickly removed it. Faith shook it slowly, wondering how this guy could ever have been even remotely related to Evil. Not to mention the fact that Faith's Gay-dar was going off like crazy with this little shrimp of a boy.  
  
"Faith." She stated, taking her hand back. He smiled almost giddily, but frowned just as quickly.  
  
"Oh God!" he yelled, "My Spinach Puffs!" He ran off to the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused Brunette Slayer.  
  
"Don't mind Andrew," Came Buffy's voice from next to her, "He's something between a hostage and a guest. He's our 'Guestage', mostly used for cooking and to gather information about The First and any other variation of Demon we might come across." Faith nodded mutely. Buffy smiled and put a hand on her shoulder just as Andrew's slightly shrill voice called out that dinner was ready. "Welcome back to Sunnydale." She said, a note of humor in her voice. Faith laughed. If only the brunette knew how long it had been since Buffy had made a genuine joke . . .  
  
.  
  
= = = (In The Home, & On The Field) = = =  
  
As Buffy walked into the kitchen along with the rest of the swarm of people that seemed to be occupying the house, Faith noticed something. A person, in fact. A girl she hadn't seen in almost three years, and she sure had changed.  
  
"Faith." Came the almost cold drawl of Dawn's voice.  
  
"Hey Peanut." Faith said smiling slightly. If Dawn was going to try and intimidate her, she wasn't going to make it easy. Dawn blushed slightly, and her weak resolve face disappeared.  
  
"Do you have to call me that?" she asked, whining slightly.  
  
"I always called you that." Faith defended herself, remembering that she and Dawn used to get along well back in the day. "Would you prefer the other names? Short-Stuff? Kid?" Faith laughed slightly, and Dawn blushed a little more.  
  
"Hey! I'm way taller than Buffy now! And I'm not a kid anymore - okay, well I am - but you were my age when you and Buffy first started Slaying together!" Now the girl was full-on-whining, and Faith realized why she actually missed the little twerp; she was funny when she was mad.  
  
"I can always go back to calling you Sun-Shine, D?" Faith offered. Dawn's eyes lit up suddenly.  
  
"Yes! D! You can call me that!" she looked like she'd had way too much caffeine now. Faith thought it over, and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, too much like your Sister. I've always called her B, and D is just too close." Dawn looked disappointed. "Come on Peanut, Chow time." She said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and leading her into the over- crowded feeding-area.  
  
Buffy smiled at them as they walked in. She set down a bowl of salad, and went back into the kitchen. Both brunettes sat down, and Faith noticed that the potential next to her got up rather quickly. She mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't mind her," Dawn said, quietly, "That's Annabel, she's practically scared of her own shadow. She's usually pretty nice, though. She's from somewhere in England, some place called . . . I dunno, but it's not London." Faith nodded and watched as Dawn loaded up her plate as fast as possible. Realizing that it was a first-grab-first-eat kind of deal going on at this table, she reached for the mashed potatoes, and then the chicken, not taking much.  
  
"What's the matter," Buffy said, walking in with the slightly burnt Spinach Puffs, "Not like Andrew's cooking?" Buffy sat down heavily in the chair next to the younger slayer. Sighing, she grabbed some food for her self. Faith watched her for a few seconds, then spoke up, realizing she'd been asked a question.  
  
"Nah, Actually," Faith said glancing at Dawn, "I was worried the Summers Women had cooked this." Buffy's eyebrows almost receded to her hairline. "I seem to remember Dawny trying to cook Garlic-Soy-Sauce French-Fries, and ever since then I've been very cautious about the food you guys eat." Buffy laughed, which caught Willow's attention, she seemed almost surprised to hear it. "Besides," Faith whispered, leaning in close to a laughing Buffy, "You know I'm not really hungry until after slaying . . ." Buffy blushed, and gently swatted the brunette on the arm.  
  
"Faith! Shush!" Buffy warned back, a giggle just under the surface.  
  
"What, B? You never asked the rest of them if it's true?" Faith said, a smile playing at the edge of her lips. Buffy leaned in closer, and whispered.  
  
"Later! I haven't taken them out into the field, really." Faith nodded, and turned back to her plate. Looking up for a second, Faith caught Willow's suspicious eye. The redhead was looking at her as though trying to figure out when her second head had appeared. Faith winked at her, and the witch looked away. The smaller, brown-haired girl next to Willow suddenly sat up straighter. Faith looked at her, and got the evil eye in return. Faith simply smiled, and took a bite off her fork.  
  
"So B," Faith said turning back to the blonde, "We gonna Slay tonight or what?" Buffy quickly swallowed her dink, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You, me, and Spike are going to take a few of the girls out later. Get them ready for battle." Faith nodded, a wide smile curving her lips.  
  
"Alright! Ready to show them a few of our synchronized Slaying moves?" Faith asked, giving the blonde a nudge. Buffy smiled and shook her head.  
  
"You remember that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah I do!" Faith said, laughing, "Are you nuts? That was great! Well . . . that whole thing with Gwendolyn Post sucked like a Hoover, but . . ." Faith smiled and remembered something, "Hey! Wasn't that the first time we ever fought?" Buffy paused to think.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was . . ." She said slowly. "Why were we fighting again?" she asked.  
  
"I think is was . . . ." Faith paused to think on it for a second. She didn't really remember the details. "I dunno, I think you might have knocked a few screws loose that night!" Buffy laughed, and Faith joined her.  
  
"Angel." Came Xander's reply from the other end of the table. "That was the day we found out that Angel had come back." The elder Scoobys and Faith fell quiet at that, the younger girls listening intently, "We were looking for that Glove of Minigon thing, and I told you I saw Angel with it. You were going to go and stake him, and when we got to the Library we found Giles knocked out." He said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I remember now . . ." Giles said slowly, "Well, parts of it anyway." He said, brow creasing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Faith said, regret obvious in her voice. "Gwendolyn told me that Angel was trying to kill her and that I had to save her . . . I should have listened to her advice." Faith said slowly. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Faith, you're not an idiot." Buffy told her quietly. "A Watcher told you something, and you trusted her over a Vampire that you knew was recently Evil. I don't blame you at all, I probably would have done the same thing." Faith looked to her quickly.  
  
"Yeah, but I should have listened to you." Faith said more to her plate then anyone else. Buffy smiled a little and patted her back lightly.  
  
"Well, you did eventually." Faith laughed, and shook her head. "I seem to remember getting a pretty good whack in the jaw before that though." She said, a laugh just below the surface.  
  
"Your jaw?" Faith asked incredulously, "Remember when you came over the next day, to see how I was? Mine was still bruised! Not to mention I could barely sit-down you kicked my ass so hard!" Both Slayers were laughing again, and the room joined them. It had been a long time since the walls had rung with laughter. Too long, Dawn realized.  
  
"Yeah, well, thank God for cover-up is all I have to say." Faith nodded, and smiled at Xander. He smiled back. Maybe this won't be as bad as I considered it would be, Faith thought. Just then Spike walked in, a mug of blood in his hand.  
  
"Ugh, do you have to drink that during dinner?" Faith asked disgusted.  
  
"This IS my dinner Luscious." He said smiling. "What's the matter, can't handle a little blood?" Faith smiled Evilly at the Platinum Blonde vampire. He actually took a step back . . . right into door-frame, hitting his head. The room laughed, and Spike looked to Buffy for some sympathy, but she was too busy laughing into her hand to care.  
  
"Careful, Spike," Faith warned, "You might hurt yourself." The evil grin died away and Faith turned to Dawn.  
  
"What is it with your Sister and Vampires?" she joked to her quietly. She noticed the blonde blush out of the corner of her eye, and knew something had indeed gone on.  
  
"Beats me, but I wish she'd get over it." Dawn whispered back. Faith nodded, and watched a few of the other girls get up.  
  
"We're going to go get ready." They said quietly as they jogged out of the room.  
  
"Rinse and load your dishes first!" Buffy called after them.  
  
"Wow, B," Faith said quickly, "You're a regular Den-Mother!" Buffy gave her a sarcastic smile, and got up herself. "Need some help?" Faith asked. Buffy smiled and nodded, leading the way into the kitchen. Spike fallowed them as well.  
  
"Let me give you a hand with that, Pet." Spike said, walking over to the sink. Faith stepped in front of him smiling.  
  
"That's okay Spike, I think we have all the hands we need." Spike looked her over, confused, and looked to Buffy. She just smiled, obviously waiting for him to show himself out of the breakfast nook. As he left the brunette turned on the water to wash the dishes. "Man, that guy just gives me the Wiggins." Faith said as she started washing the plates and handing them to Buffy to dry.  
  
"You're not the only one . . ." Buffy said, loading the plates into the drying rack.  
  
.  
  
= = = (Stones In The Path) = = =  
  
Later that night both slayers were touring the graveyard, Spike and a few of the girls had come along too. They walked along the rows, listening, and waiting to get to the marker that told them where to turn to find the fresh graves. Faith took the stake out of her sleeve and twirled it like a drumstick.  
  
"You always used to do that." Buffy said quietly to the brunette.  
  
"Like I told Wes, remembering how to Slay is like ridding a Biker; you never really forget." Buffy tried to hold in a laugh, but it still popped out. "It's true, isn't it? It's natural. Even for them I bet." Faith said pointing to the girls. Buffy nodded.  
  
"True. To prove it to them I had to lock them I a crypt with a vampire, but they learned it. They have some talent," Buffy said, leaning in close to whisper to Faith, "Especially Willow's girl Kennedy." Faith nodded. The brunette seemed pretty adept with a cross-bow at least. She had also been helping the other girls pick out their weapons before they'd left the house.  
  
"Hey, Ken-Doll!" Faith called, Kennedy stopped in front of them, and slowly turned around, a sour look on her face. Faith smiled.  
  
"Yes?" she drawled.  
  
"Don't take it personal, Kenny, You think B liked me calling her that? Nah, she just realized I wasn't gonna call her anything else." Buffy nodded, and Faith looked back at the small brunette. "So, you seem to have some talent. How long you been training?" Kennedy seemed to brighten a bit.  
  
"Since I was Eight, how about you?" her voice still had a bit of a defensive edge to it.  
  
"Since I was fifteen, called at seventeen, still alive at twenty-one . . . can't complain. Lived longer than most," Faith then nudged Buffy with her elbow, " 'cept for maybe B here. She's getting to be a real fogee don't cha think?" Buffy gently smacked Faith up-side the head, trying to look indignant.  
  
"Shut up or I'll sick the cops on you." Faith just stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "Put that away or use it." Buffy warned, shocking both Faith and her self. Spike tripped over his own foot and stumbled, hearing that remark.  
  
"Jeez William, you're just a klutz tonight, aren't you?" Faith teased. They all kept walking until they hit the marker pointing them towards the fresh graves. Buffy stopped to address the group.  
  
"Spike, why don't you go on ahead, get the girls ready and practice with them for a bit. Call us if there is any trouble, otherwise Faith and I will catch up." Spike's face fell.  
  
"Where're you going?" he asked, his voice overly eager. Buffy cleared her throat and looked at the ground, then back at the Vampire.  
  
"Faith asked if she could visit my mother. I told her I'd show her where she is." Spike looked away, obviously ashamed at bringing it up. He started walking backwards and waved for the potentials to fallow him. Faith and Buffy watched them go for a few seconds. Then Buffy turned to the brunette. "Ready to go?" she asked quietly. Faith nodded, and waited for Buffy to lead the way.  
  
They walked along for a bit, neither one talking. Both didn't know what to say. Faith twirled her stake, and Buffy kept a sharp eye out for any trouble. Once they got to a certain point Buffy pointed ahead of them.  
  
"It's over there." She said quietly, "just a ways beyond the statue. It's the one closest to the tree." Faith nodded and walked over to it. She passed other head stones with names she didn't recognize, wondering how many bodies actually filled all these graves. As she reached the Headstone nearest the tree, she stopped. She didn't step over where the coffin would have been. Instead, she walked around the side, and put a hand on top of the Grave-marker. It was a pretty Green-Marble headstone, with large block letters engraved into it.  
  
"Hello Joyce." Faith said quietly. She looked down at the ground, and saw fairly fresh flowers sitting at the base of the stone, their petals only slightly wilted. "I wish I could say that the flowers were from me but . . . This was a fairly impromptu visit. You deserve flowers though. Maybe I can get some tomorrow and come back to see you, I mean . . . now that I know where you are." Faith ran a hand over the top of the stone, and closed her eyes for a second. "You were always nice to me Joyce, even when I was mean to you and didn't deserve it. You always looked out for me, even when you knew you didn't have to." Faith opened her eyes, and saw that Buffy had walked away. Faith looked back at the head-stone. "Mind if I sit down?" She stood waiting for a second, as though expecting an answer. She sat down facing the stone.  
  
"You know, some of my favorite memories of this place are Dinners I had at your house?" Faith ran her fingers along the engravings slowly. "You were a great Mom, Joyce . . . Ms. Summers." She sighed, and looked at the flowers that were laying against the stone. "You must know that some pretty bad shit must be going down for me to be here, so I just wanted to tell you . . ." Faith took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, and that I won't let anything happen to them." She opened her eyes, and looked hard at the stone.  
  
"Dawn was a good friend of mine, and she's getting to be again, and Buffy . . ." Faith trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Well, I think you know I won't let anything happen to her. She was a great friend, and I wish I hadn't wasted it all those years ago." Faith got up slowly, and made a point to walk carefully off the grave space. "I really am sorry Ms. Summers, and I know that Trust has to be earned, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove it to you." Faith smiled, and backed up slightly. "I'll be back tomorrow with some better flowers and maybe a nice rock to add to the one Willow must have left you."  
  
Faith got up and walked towards the path. As she got back to the place where she had left Buffy, she wondered where she should go now. She stopped and concentrated. She knew that if she calmed down just right, and breathed evenly enough, she could feel out where Buffy was. She used to do this back when she worked for the Mayor, making sure she would always know where the blonde was.  
  
After a few seconds of near-meditation, she decided to walk a ways to the left, fallowing the path. As she moved further and further away from Joyce's Grave, she realized that Buffy had left the path a bit, and walked a small ways into a thicket of trees. After a number of paces in, she saw the blonde. She was kneeling on the ground, in front of a grave that looked like it had been hidden away under a tree. As she stepped closer (the blonde didn't seem to notice her presents), she noticed the name on the Head-Stone: 'Buffy Anne Summers'.  
  
"Wow, B," Faith said quickly, startling the blonde, "You found a grave with the same name as you!" Buffy suddenly turned around, as though she had just been surprised by a total stranger. Faith noticed that the blonde had tears in her eyes. Buffy noticed her looking at them and quickly whipped them away. The Slayer's movements allowed Faith to see the rest of the writing on the headstone: Born 1981, Died 2001 'She Saved the world . . . A Lot'. The breath caught in her throat as she realized where she was standing.  
  
"I though you only drowned for a second B . . ." Faith said in a tight whisper, the news of Buffy having a Head-Stone shocking her more then just a little. "Why would they make you a Grave-Marker if you never really were buried? And I thought your mom didn't know you died?" She heard Buffy sniffle slightly, and then looked back at the date: Died 2001. "Holy- Shit! B!! Did you die AGAIN?!" Faith yelled, shock taking over all other emotions besides grief. Why didn't they tell me that she'd died, she wondered.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "I did. It was two springs ago. I did it to save the world . . . to save Dawn." Buffy sounded far way, as though she didn't even realized that she was speaking aloud. "I said the hardest thing in this world is to live in it . . . I was wrong. The hardest thing in this world, is to really live at all." Buffy whipped her eyes, and slowly got up. Faith didn't know what to say. Here was this girl that had died twice, and yet here she was, still standing, still going on to save the world. And more than that, she was telling Faith the lessons that it had taken her a few lives to learn. How do you respond to that, she wondered?  
  
Luckily, there was a loud scream coming from the far end of the graveyard, which saved Faith from saying something that might make an ass out of her later. As the two girls ran, the screaming got louder, and there were more voices adding to the noise. As they reached the area where the new graves where, they saw the girls scattering in all directions, while Spike dusted off his jacket. Looking up Spike tossed the Blonde Slayer the sward he had brought with him under his Duster.  
  
"Demon." Her said simply, "Of the SLIME variety I'm afraid." He said pointing to all the girls that had come back when they noticed Buffy. "A few of them are a bit of a mess . . . I think all the tentacles scared them a bit too." Spike looked around, and tried to figure out where the others had gone to. Buffy nodded, and turned to Vi, who was covered in the bluish- green goo from head to toe.  
  
"Why don't we take them back to your Crypt, get them washed up a bit," Buffy said though Spike was no longer really listening. He was looking at her intently, as though studying her. It made Faith uneasy. "Is Clem still watching your old place?" she asked, pretending she didn't notice his staring.  
  
"Yeah . . ." Spike drawled slowly, "Are you alright? You look kind of - " he asked, trailing off. But Faith wouldn't let him finish.  
  
"She's fine Spike," Faith added quickly, "Just visiting her mom made her a little reminiscent." Spike nodded in understanding, and Buffy gave the brunette a thankful look. "Hey Spike? Why don't you round up the other girls and lead them back to your place? We'll take these ones over now." Spoke nodded and jogged off to look for the three or four girls that where still off in the graves. Buffy lead the way, and Faith noticed a smug smile on Kennedy's face. "What are you so happy about?" Faith asked, curios.  
  
"This." She said, holding up her short-sward. It was covered in the same thick syrupy junk that seemed to coat the younger brunette's upper-body. Faith smiled and nodded in understanding, she used to like the Slimy ones. "My first fight against a Demon, too. Maybe I'll get a reward when I get back to the house . . ." she mused quietly to herself. Faith chuckled slightly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Faith asked slowly, "From Red, you think?" Kennedy looked at her like she had just lost where the conversation had gone. Faith sighed. "When you think of the color red, what comes to mind . . . besides blood." Faith asked. Kennedy blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
"I get it." She said slowly, "It makes sense. But why do you never call people by their names?" she asked, almost irritable. Faith just laughed to herself.  
  
"Dunno . . . Habit, I guess." She lied. She just didn't want to talk about the real reason. "Why? Are you bitter about me not using people's 'Proper Names'?" she asked, adding in sarcastic quote marks. Kennedy actually looked bitter, and Faith was worried she'd been right.  
  
"No," she said, drawing out the small word, "I just wish you'd call people better names . . ."  
  
"Ah, I get it!" Faith said quickly, "You don't like the name you got, and now you're all pissed that I'm gonna call you that? Is that it?" Kennedy looked angry, and walked silently. Faith had been right, and she knew it. "Look, Kennedy," Faith said, making a point to call her by her real name, "Don't worry about it, alright? Just look at Dawn; I call her Peanut, Short- Stuff, and Kid . . . Anything's got to be better than that, right?" Kennedy laughed, and nodded slightly. "Look, I won't call you Ken-Doll if it bothers you that much, Okay? But I'm gonna have to call you Kenny, 'cause their ain't much else left after that." The smaller brunette looked up at Faith, trying her best to hold in a smile, and nodded.  
  
"I think I can live with that." At the head of the group, Buffy was smiling, glad that Faith was getting a log so well with the other girls. The Potentials thought of Buffy as a bit of a Slave-Driver, and perhaps if they liked Faith they would listen to the brunette . . . and she knew Faith would listen to her, but she couldn't explain how she knew it. Anyone that saw her or talked to her could easily see that she had changed, but Buffy on the other hand could really feel it. As they walked into Spike's Crypt Buffy pointed them to the faucet that Spike had tapped off to the side.  
  
"Hey Faith?" Buffy asked her quietly, "Thanks for the save before . . . you know, with Spike?" Faith nodded, and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's okay B, I figured you'd have to keep a pretty hard face in front of the potentials. Besides, Spike is getting kinda nosy if you ask me." Faith leaned against the tomb that was raised in the middle of the floor. Buffy leaned against it too, and looked down at her feet. "So Buffy," Faith said slowly, giving the blonde a nudge, "You gonna ask, or should I do it?" Buffy looked confused, and Faith knew she'd have to elaborate. "About Post Slayage Side-Effects . . . ?" Buffy blushed a deep red, and shook her head, holding in a laugh. "Alright then, I'll ask!" Faith said, getting up and walking over to the girls, a goofy smile playing on her face.  
  
"Hey Buffy?" Kennedy called, "Do you think I could send this through the wash when we get home? This is Willow's Shirt." Buffy nodded, and Faith took this as her opportunity to ask The Question.  
  
"Yeah, but before we wash our clothes and stuff . . . Who's Hungry?" She asked, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. All the girls raised her hands and started talking about how hungry they were . . . all the girls except Molly. "What's the matter girly? Not hungry?" Faith asked walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, looking fairly pale. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't think I should eat right now . . ." she said slowly, "After what I just saw, I doubt that it would stay in my stomach for very long." Faith chuckled and walked back over to where Buffy was.  
  
"See," Faith said giving Buffy a wink. "I told you it was a Slayer thing." Buffy blushed and ran a hand through her hair. "So tell me . . . Is a Non- Fat Yogurt really all you wanted after Slaying?" Buffy looked up suddenly, looking right at Faith, eyes burning slightly. Faith was a bit taken aback.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Buffy said, voice low and quiet. She slowly pushed herself off the tomb, and walked over to the girls. Faith noticed a slight swagger in her step, and couldn't help looking at the swaying legs and fallowing the view all the way up . . .  
  
"Found them!" Spike called from the doorway. The other three girls walked in, and one was being held in his arms. She had obviously fainted. From across the room she heard Annabel make a comment.  
  
"Oooh," she whispered to one of the other girls, "Wonder what Buffy's going to do, seeing Spike hold Sarah like that!" Molly giggled and watched intently. Faith scoffed, and pushed herself off the tomb roughly. She knew Buffy heard what they had said; she'd been closer than her. Sometimes Slayer-Hearing can really suck, Faith thought. But Buffy seemed not to notice, or at least not to care. Why didn't she say anything, Faith wondered? Buffy walked over to Spike, and picked up the girl, gently laying her on the couch by the Television.  
  
"Spike, I thought Clem was staying here?" Buffy asked, cleaning the girl's face with a wet washcloth. Spike looked around, and noted the lighted candles and the bowl of half eaten popcorn on the table.  
  
"From the looks of it, I'd say he still is . . ." The Platinum Blonde Vampire said, "I guess he stepped out. Maybe he went to get more those Chicken Things he loves?" Buffy nodded, remembering how much Clem liked to eat Junk Food.  
  
"Maybe, but he said he was on that new Diet and that it was going great . . ." Spike nodded, and Faith spoke up finally.  
  
"Uh . . . Who's Clem?" she asked. Spike and Buffy looked at each other, then back at Faith. Buffy smiled and answered slowly.  
  
"He's a friend of ours. Well, Spike's originally. He's Dawn's babysitter sometimes, when she needs someone to watch her." Just then, the door swung open, and a large Demon with hanging fleshy skin walked in, a bucket of KFC in his arms. Faith's eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"Hey! Buffy! Nice of you to drop by!" he said, voice kind and excited. He gave her a short hug, and looked around the room. "If I had known you were bringing so many guest I would have brought more food." Buffy laughed and smiled ruefully.  
  
"Sorry about just barging in like this, but we needed to wash up. Some of the girls got a little grimy while out slaying." Clem nodded and put his food down.  
  
"Hey, it's not problem. It Spike's place anyway, I'm just glad to have a place at all. The place I had before, Jeez! Filled up with Nashkari Demons now. Not about to go starting something with them!" he raised his hands up in a defensive gesture. He smiled at the girls who looked a little scared, it seems that some of them hadn't met Clem before either.  
  
"Oh! Clem! I want you to meet Faith. Faith, this is Clem." Faith walked over and shook a surprisingly soft and gentle hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Faith." He said jovially, "So, what are you? You seem a bit old for a Potential." He said looking at her aged features. Faith held in a laugh but couldn't help but smile. This guy seems pretty cool, she thought.  
  
"I'm a Slayer." Clem's eyes open wide, and he pulled his hand back rather quickly. Faith raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, you did tell her I'm a vegetarian now, right?" Clem said, leaning over towards Buffy. The blonde smiled and nodded. Clem gave a huge sigh. "Sorry about that," he said quickly, looking back at Faith, "I get chased by Demon hunters all the time. Just wanted to make sure that I wasn't in danger, you know?" Faith smiled and nodded. He looked around at the girls and smiled at them. "You're welcome to anything you want," he said pointing to the popcorn and chicken, "I was just about to watch a Twilight Zone marathon if you wanted to join me?" a few of the girls thanked him, walking over to take handfuls of pop-corn.  
  
"Thanks Clem, but I think we better go. Get these girls back to the house and back in bed." Clem nodded, and they made their way out of the Crypt. They smiled and waved to The Floppy Eared Demon and said their goodbyes. Spike decided to stay behind and watch part of the marathon with his friend. Buffy had an odd smile on her face as they walked back to Casa De La Summers.  
  
"What's up Buff?" Faith asked her quietly, "You feeling okay?" Buffy smiled wider, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about the last few days . . ." Buffy said slowly, "Just three days ago I was thinking 'How could things get any crazier?', and here they are : Crazier." Faith bowed her head, and looked down at her shoes as they walked.  
  
"I'm sorry about making things more complicated." She said quietly, an unreadable edge to her voice. Buffy chuckled slightly.  
  
"It's okay, it's just in your nature. Besides, who said that Simpler means better?" Faith looked at the blonde and found her smiling. "Like I said, it's good to have you back. Besides, I'm glad that Willow and I had that little yelling contest. I've been holding that in for a while . . . I've always hated not telling her things." Faith noticed Kennedy glance back at the mention of her Girl-Friend. "Also, I think she needed to hear it. Let her know that we know what she did, and that we still love her."  
  
"She's a lucky girl." Faith said absently. She meant it, too. Willow was lucky to have friends like Buffy and Xander and Giles. Ones that loved her no matter what, that stood by her no matter how stupid she acted or what kind of mistakes she made. Faith knew that she could have had that, had she only seen the opportunity when it had been presented to her. She only hoped that she'd get that chance again. Buffy put her arm around Faith, smiling slightly.  
  
"Come on Slayer, Lets get you something to eat before you 'Pop'." Faith laughed and was joined by Buffy as they made their way home.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
= = = (The H&H Theory) = = =  
  
After getting the girls back in the house and feeding them, they all stood in the Kitchen eating. Buffy joined them, picking a Yogurt out of the fridge, sending a wink Faith's way. For the first time in a long while, Faith blushed. Both of them laughed, and Kennedy looked on, curiously.  
  
"Is there a joke here that I don't get?" Kennedy asked, catching both the Slayers by surprise. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Seconds later, Willow walked into the kitchen. Kennedy gave her girlfriend a quick hug and a kiss. "Hey Will, sweety? What's gotten into these two? What is it with them and Yogurt?" The little brunette asked. Willow's eyes bugged slightly as she looked to Buffy (who indeed had the snack in her hand).  
  
"Buffy . . . ?" Willow asked slowly, eyes moving between Buffy, Faith, and back again. Buffy gave her a wink, and Willow gasped. "Oh My God! It's True?!" Buffy giggled and ate another spoonful into her mouth with showful gusto. Willow blushed, and Faith was entranced. She couldn't take her eyes off Buffy as she ate he yogurt, licking her lips to catch any that strayed.  
  
"You betcha it is!" Buffy laughed. "We asked the girls too, they were all hungry after Slaying as well." Willow looked to Kennedy, who nodded, though she still looked like she was a bit lost.  
  
"It's - It's - it's TRUE?!" Willow asked, sounding a bit more like her tenth-grade-self rather than the mature woman she had become. Buffy Smiled and shook her head. "Well . . . did you ask them about, you know, the other half?" Willow took a nervous glance at Kennedy who looked blankly back at her.  
  
"Other half of what?" Annabel asked her slowly.  
  
"Looks like it's up to you to explain it." Buffy said, a slightly playful grin on her face.  
  
"What are they talking about Willow?" Vi asked the red-head.  
  
"Umm . . ." Willow blushed and looked to Kennedy, who looked back expectantly. "Well, back when Faith first came here . . . she told us about a theory she had about Slayers and the effects that Slaying Vampires has on their bodies."  
  
"I believe your Exact words were 'It's it Funny how Slaying makes you Hungry and Horny'?" Buffy said looking at Faith, and laughing slightly. Half the girls ran over to the sink and spit out their food. Buffy and Faith burst out into uncontrollable laughter as they watched. "Hey, it's just natural for your bodies," Buffy defended, calming slightly, "You guys really are Slayers." Buffy watched as Kennedy wrapped her arms around Willows waist and leered slightly. The Witch blushed, and looked away (though her smile was notably larger than before).  
  
"Hey, what's the point in denying it," Kennedy said, smirking slightly, "It's natural. It's a Slayer thing." Kennedy was obviously glad to be a Would-Be-Chosen-One. Faith laughed at that.  
  
"Lucky you Red." Faith said looking at the Witch. Willow looked back, face emotionless. After a few seconds, an evil grin spread over her face.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only one . . ." She said, looking from Faith to Buffy, "I'm not rooming with Buffy . . ." Faith's eye bugged in realization. She had to share a bed with Buffy after this, what was she gonna do?! " . . . Two Slayers, One bed . . . imagine the possibilities." Willow leered, and got a swat from a laughing Kennedy. The rest of the room laughed as the Slayers looked at each other. Faith looked pale, where as Buffy had a fake leer playing across her features (or at least, Faith thought it was fake). Oh, Please don't let her be joking, Faith thought.  
  
"Willow, you're starting to sound a lot like Xander." Willow blushed and looked at Buffy, giving her an indignant sneer.  
  
"Ugh, Buffy, please don't say that . . . I was planning on wooing her in a few minutes!" Kennedy said, sounding grossed out. The room laughed, and the girls slowly dispersed, heading off to bed.  
  
Both Buffy and Faith made their way up to their room, leaving most of the potentials to sleep downstairs on the floor. Xander had fallen asleep in the Lay-Z-Boy chair, and Giles was trying to sleep on a blow-up-mattress. As the Slayers walked passed Dawn's room they heard the distinctive sound of an Ex-Demon snoring, and knew that all Scoobies where now asleep. Faith decided to wait in the short line to take a shower, while Buffy just decided to go to sleep. As she waited she learned the names of a few more of the potentials, and got to know them a little better.  
  
The shower was so refreshing to Faith. With the whole Angel crisis she hadn't gotten to bath as much as she would have liked to. Also, it was nice to be able to shower alone. Prison showers hadn't been her cup of tea. She didn't like the feelings of being naked with a bunch of women that she didn't know or care to in the first place. Also, she had been witness to more then a few Sexual-Assaults in the shower rooms, and she'd done her best to stop them . . . One time intervening had gotten her 3 days in solitary. Also, the cool water helped to calm her nerves a little as she tried not to think about where she was supposed to sleep in a few minutes.  
  
Turning the water off, Faith stepped out of the shower, and grabbed the last towel. Drying herself off quickly, she looked in the mirror. She really had grown up. She ran her hands over the edge of the glass, and looked back into her own face. The last time she'd stood in from of this mirror, it had been Buffy's face that looked back at her. She remembered trying to sound like the blonde, a mix of practicing so as to convince the Scoobies and mocking. She felt a shudder run through her body as the memories raced through her mind. Looking away, she grabbed her change of clothes and put them on. She never thought it'd be so hard to look at her own face.  
  
As Faith walked back towards Buffy's room, she walked past her old room. A certain noise caught her attention, and she silently pressed her ear against the door. After a few seconds she pulled back as though the wood had scorched her ear. That was defiantly Willow, Faith thought. Blushing slightly Faith walked back towards the Slayer's room. As she stepped in through the door, Faith saw the blonde curled up on one side of the bed, facing in towards the mattress.  
  
As Faith pulled the covers up she heard the blonde give the cutest whimper as the cool air hit her. Faith laughed silently, and lay down on the soft bed. The brunette sighed more deeply than she had in what seemed like a few lifetimes. She turned her head and looked at the face of the girl in the bed next to her. She looked like an angel; her golden hair haloed her beautiful face. Faith looked at her for what seemed like both Seconds and Hours, just thinking about all the things that had happened between them, and wondering what was still to come. Reaching over, Faith brushed a strand of hair back behind Buffy's ear. The blonde smiled and sighed. Faith leaned back into the soft pillows, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly, Hazel eyes opened, and looked over at Faith. Buffy smiled, and closed her eyes again. Slowly and carefully, she reached over and curled up next to the brunette. Sleepily, the Dark Slayer wrapped her arms around Buffy and pulled her in close. Both Slayers smiled, and fell deeply into sleep.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To be Continued In Chapter Two, starting with :  
  
= = = (Oh What A Beautiful Morning . . .) = = =  
  
If you have any comments or suggestion, or for any reason you'd want to contact me, just send an E-mail to VixenRaignyahoo.com 


	2. Oh What A Beautiful Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story, and I am using it as a homage to Joss and his Academy Award Nomination for his work on it's script. I am still not making any currency-based prophet on this FanFiction: All reviews and Ego-Boosts!  
  
= = = ("Oh What A Beautiful Morning . . .") = = =  
  
Faith woke up at Six AM sharp, just as she always did. She kept her eyes closed, expecting to hear the door-lock to click and the lights to turn on, but nothing happened. No voice rang out over the loud speaker, no sound of yelling women, and no empty feeling deep in side; growling of hunger and remorse. Instead, she felt a tingling numbness in her arm . . . which was caught under something foreign.  
  
Opening one eye, she peered at the light weight that was cutting off her circulation. What she found was her arm gently (and slightly awkwardly) tucked behind Buffy's head, which was cradled into the crook of the brunette's neck. As Faith tried to pull away to look down at the blonde, she noticed something else. Buffy's arm was loosely slung, rather low, around Faith's waist. Deciding that the numbness was well worth not waking the blonde, she lay there, looking down into the older woman's face.  
  
She'd changed since Faith had last really looked at her like this, all those years ago. The blonde now had a hardened resolve to her, a kind of unwavering commitment to whatever she was doing. She wasn't the carefree girl that Faith remembered, but she knew it had to be in there somewhere. She smiled as every few seconds Buffy would whimper slightly, and toss her head a little. It caused the soft tip of her nose to tickle the younger girls neck. It's a nice feeling, being nuzzled like this, Faith thought.  
  
No sooner had she thought it that her sharp Slayer ears caught the sound of a person in the hallway. Pretending to be asleep, she closed her all but a sliver so she could just vaguely make out the shape of the room. The door opened with a slight squeak, causing Buffy to raise her head up from it's resting place. There, in the doorway, stood an all too smug Willow, a knowing smile dominating her face.  
  
"I knew it . . ." she said in a quiet, almost sing-song voice. Buffy sat up more fully, and looked down at Faith and the way they were wrapped up around each-other.  
  
"Well, what can I say . . ." Buffy said, voice scratchy as she stretched lightly, "I have a thing for brunettes." Willow laughed, Buffy flopped down onto her back, flat against the mattress. Due to the Slayers' entanglement, she odd movement cause the blonde's leg (which had been between Faiths) to press rather yummily into her crotch. Faith could feel her self turn bright red, and hoped the dim-light of the room would save her from embarrassment.  
  
"The girls are up, getting ready for school," Willow said, giving the news of the morning. "Xander is getting doughnuts and coffee as we speak. Kennedy's in the shower right now, but you can have it when she's done." "Faith could feel the red-head's eyes on their twisted legs. "You two seemed pretty snuggly . . . So, just how right were my predictions last night?" Willow said, a laughing edge to her voice.  
  
"I dunno, how correct were Faith's?" Buffy shot back playfully. To both girls' surprise, Willow bowed her head, and mumbled something that even Faith couldn't hear.  
  
"Uh, yeah . . . about that. Buffy, can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?" she said, arching her back for a deeper stretch. Faith took in a silent shuddering breath, preying that both the girls would leave soon.  
  
"Uh," Willow said quietly as Kennedy passed her in the hall, "I'll tell you later." The Witch seemed pretty down, so both slayers could tell it was serious.  
  
"Alright. Save the shower for me?" Willow nodded and closed the door. No sooner had that happened that Buffy sat up. She smacked her mouth twice, and then fell face down on Faith again, snuggling in like when they'd been sleeping. The door opened again suddenly, and it was Willow, and even larger grin on her face.  
  
"UP! If I have to get up and go to school, then you do too!" she said laughing. Buffy groaned and got out of bed. Walking out of the door, both girls laughed, leaving a very shell-shocked Faith in their wake. "Mmmm . . ." Faith half groaned, half moaned as she rolled over. Christ, is she trying to kill me?!, Faith wondered. She buried her face in the pillows and wrapped herself up in all the blankets, trying to calm her self down. Ugh, B, what are you doing to me?!  
  
Faith took a few deep breaths and sighed as a certain smell assaulted her senses. It was pure Buffy. Little hints of grime and death and dirt among the smooth vanilla and oranges. It was a smell she remembered, and one she cherished. The light citrus smell mixed with the stale scent of Vampire dust was actually quite pleasing to Faith. Reminded her of a time when the blonde trusted her enough to stand that close to her. That was way before things got way out of control. But Faith had a strange feeling that maybe they could be that close again.  
  
After taking one last deep breath, Faith turned face up again, flinging her arm over her eyes, and heard the shower shut off. She heard Buffy shuffling around in the next room, and smiled. She felt like she was home. And while that realization comforted her, she wondering if it was only because this may be the last bed she ever slept in. It wish it was, Faith thought, Though not quite in the way most would think. A few seconds later, the connecting door to the bathroom opened, and Buffy walked in. Peeking at her with one eye, she saw that the blonde was wearing only a towel, and Faith was now wearing a smirk.  
  
"Hey there B." Faith said, just as Buffy let the towel drop. Quick as a flash, Buffy dropped to the ground, probebly reaching the floor before the sheet of terry-cloth did. Peeking her head up over the end of the bed, Buffy was bright red. Faith still looked at her with a smirk, with one eye peeking out from under her arm.  
  
"Hey, Faith, Um . . . what are you - " Buffy stammered, but Faith cut her off.  
  
"Looking at?" Faith guessed, her smirk turning into that of almost an evil grin. Buffy flushed, and she wrapped the towel back around her out of Faith line of vision.  
  
"What I was going to say," she stated, getting back up, "was 'what are you doing awake'? I thought you were asleep . . ." Now Faith flushed slightly. She covered her eyes more fully with her arm this time and answered.  
  
"I heard the shower," Faith lied, not wanting Buffy to know she had been awake long before her. "Also, years of conditioning at the 'Correctional Facility' . . ." Buffy nodded, and Faith glanced at her again.  
  
"You gonna change or what?" she asked slowly.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked like she had heard her wrong.  
  
"Change? Are you going to change?" Faith said again, "Don't mind me, I've lived with nothing but women for the last three years, B. Nothing I ain't seen before . . ." Buffy blushed, and looked down at her towel. Faith covered her eyes again with her arm, and sighed. "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry."  
  
She heard Buffy turn back around, and Faith watched the towel drop from the space between her forearm and upper-arm. She felt herself flush as the cloth hit the floor. The smooth pink skin of Buffy back was so soft and supple looking that Faith couldn't tear her eyes from it. Buffy hesitantly opened her drawers, and glanced back around. Not Faith was nervous, Slayers could often tell when they were being watched. She decided it would be safest to just close hers eyes, and let Buffy finish.  
  
"So B," Faith said once Buffy told her she could open her eyes again, "What class you got with Red this morning?" Buffy looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You, Red, College . . . what classes you got so that you'd have to get up at the crack of dawn?" Buffy looked away and started packing her bag. "What did I say?" Faith asked slowly.  
  
"Um, I don't . . ." but she didn't finish. She just kept packing her bag. Faith sat up more fully and looked at the blonde. Taking a deep breath, Buffy turned to her. "I'm not going to UC Sunnydale with Willow . . . I'm going to Sunnydale High with Dawn." Faith eyes bugged out of her head.  
  
"WHAT?!" Faith yelled, shocked that the girl was 22 and in high-school.  
  
"I work there!" she stated firmly, realizing what Faith had thought. Faith sighed, and laughed lightly.  
  
"Good. I was worried you'd been pushed back. I knew you had graduated . . ." Faith trailed off, and looked at the blonde again. She was blushing.  
  
"But then why are you there?" she asked. Buffy turned darker red, and whispered something that Faith couldn't hear. "You what?"  
  
"Teach . . . Kinda." Faith's eyes went ever wider than before. Buffy had always hated school, it was one of the things they had in common and could gripe about. But how could she be a teacher and be so young? Willow hadn't even graduated college yet.  
  
"What do you teach? PE?" Faith guessed. It was something that Buffy had a talent at; all things physical. Buffy laughed, and said that she wasn't actually a teacher. "Well, what are you then? A 'Professional Of The Custodial Arts'?" Buffy gave her a look, and Faith chuckled slightly.  
  
"No." she stated firmly, "I'm a guidance consoler. I help kids with their problems." Faith didn't know how to respond.  
  
"So . . . you're a shrink?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Not exactly. I had to drop out of college after my mother died, and so I don't have a doctorate or a PHD. I'm just someone a little closer to the students' age, a person they can trust more than the actual Psychiatrist." Faith nodded.  
  
"I get that. I wish they had one of those when I was in school." Buffy gave her a small smile.  
  
"You know, it's not just the students that can talk to me. Willow, Dawn, and even some of the potentials vent about stuff to me." Buffy looked her a little harder. " . . . All Slayers Welcome." Faith chuckled a little.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll get right to that." Faith said sarcastically. Buffy looked a bit surprised. "Hey, three years of required therapy. And most of the stuff I talked about was you, Sunnydale, and the shit I pulled with the Mayor. Just being here is good therapy. Like a 'Facing Your Fears' kind of a deal, ya know?" Buffy gave her a look as if to say; whatever you want to believe.  
  
"Well, I'm here if you need me. And, don't not talk to me if I'm the one you're having problems with. I've had talks with Dawn where I wasn't her sister, but just a person she could talk to." Faith nodded, and lay back down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Are you going back to bed?" Buffy asked. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been allowed to sleep in for three years, I think I'm gonna take advantage of it."  
  
"Oh, Okay. Um, I kinda had this thing planed, but I'll go take care of it." Buffy said quickly. Faith sat back up just as Buffy was walking out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" The blonde paused. "What are you talking about?" Buffy flushed slightly, and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well, we need some help training all the girls. There are a lot of them, and with me away at work . . . and the fact that Spike can't train them out side, in the sun, with the rest . . . I kinda told Giles you'd help him. I can just tell him that you want to sleep - "  
  
"No! It's okay B, I'll just - "  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled, "Lie back down! I want you to sleep in. You should be able to. I'll just tell Giles to give them the day off, and tonight we can try something new. I think I have a plan . . ." Buffy looked down at the floor, her face scrunched slightly in thought, " . . . Yeah. I think I've got a plan." She smiled and looked back at Faith. "You just sleep."  
  
"Are you sure? I can just get up . . . ?" Faith didn't want to put The Slayer's plans off. Buffy shook her head. "I'll probably be up by noon, I'm not all that tired."  
  
"Well, I'll be at the School until about 3:30." Buffy pulled her bag higher on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I'll stop by and see you. I'd like to see you working." Buffy laughed, and blushed. "I'll take you to lunch or something, we can talk about your plans for later or whatever." Faith smiled, and Buffy couldn't help but grin her self.  
  
"Alright," she said quietly, "It's a date." Faith felt herself flush slightly, though strangely out of nerves. "Get some sleep, I'll go talk to Giles." Faith nodded and lay back down. Wrapping herself back up in the now cool sheets, Faith took a deep breath.  
  
"It's A Date . . ."  
  
= = = (Face Your Fears Kinda Deal) = = =  
  
Faith stood outside for a few minutes, just marveling at it. The Strangeness of it all. Things were so different, and it seemed like it was now slapping here in the face. Wow, Faith thought, I had no idea how much things could change while I was gone. She took a deep breath and watched the small patch of girls sitting on the grass, laughing and talking, as though they didn't have a care in the world. And why should they, Faith asked, it's not like they know the world's about to end. Sighing in defeat, Faith walked up the stairs, and opened the door. Sunnydale High had really changed.  
  
Walking into the front hall, she looked around. There were students all over, getting things out of their lockers, talking, just living. Faith smiled as she noticed she'd caught the eyes of a small patch of boys. She turned to face them fully, and grinned. They all looked away, pretending they hadn't been checking her out. They started talking quietly to themselves, saying how hot she was, not knowing Faith could hear. She slowly walked up to them, and they all hushed quickly, putting on their cutest faces. Faith chuckled, and put her own on.  
  
"Hey," she said, voice low and throaty, "Do you know where the front desk is?" They all started stammering at once, so Faith couldn't understand a word of it. Luckily, one of them had pointed down the hall to the left, and Faith nodded. "Thanks guys." She said slowly. I'm such a tease, she thought. But she felt no shame in it. It had been funny, and the boys didn't seem to mind.  
  
Walking down the hall, she looked into a few classrooms as she passed them. Looking in one, she caught a familiar face. Smiling and waving, she caught Dawn's eye, who was sitting next to that Potential who's name she could never remember. They smiled and waved, and Faith walked on. She finally found the front desk, and asked where she could find Buffy Summers. The middle-aged woman smiled, and pointed her through a set of doors nearby. Faith thanked her, and opened them quietly. As soon as she stepped through them, she heard a familiar voice coming form the nearest cubical.  
  
"Got any threes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nah, go fish." The kid replied. Faith carefully looked over the small wall, not wanting the blonde to see her. She was sitting at her desk, cards in hand, talking to a boy of about sixteen, with bruises on his face. She watched as Buffy took a card, and then turned back to the boy.  
  
"So, do you and your family get along?" she asked, as though it was just a friendly question. The boy nodded, and moved a few of his cards around. "Who are you closest to?"  
  
"My brother." He said, smiling slightly, "He and I hang out a lot. He's thirteen, goes to the charter school out by the suburbs. He's really smart so he got a scholarship. Got any fours?" Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Go Fish. So what do you and your brother like to do together?" The boy took a card and thought for a second.  
  
"Well, he and I both really like to play Basketball, so we sometimes he gets dropped off here after school and we'll play in the gym. He's on his school's team." The boy chuckled slightly, "His schools so small they don't have to try out! They just let everyone on the team. They even are guarantied court time, so that no one gets left out."  
  
"Well, what are you laughing about?" Buffy said, putting down two cards, "You're our star-starter. Not like you really had all that much competition when you tried out." The boy laughed and nodded.  
  
"I know, but I know he's really gonna want to play next year when he comes here for high-school. He might not make it as easily as I did." The boy looked up as the bell rang, and put the rest of his cards down.  
  
"Same time next third period?" Buffy asked nicely. The boy nodded, and shook her hand. Buffy put the cards away as Faith knocked on the wall. Looking up, she smiled as she saw the brunette.  
  
"Hey Faith!" she stood up, and walked out from behind her desk. "Giles tell you that I have odd lunch hours?" Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but It's cool, I think it makes sense."  
  
"Yeah, the fewest student have fourth period free, so I take my lunch then in case a kid wants to talk to me during lunch. I think it was a good call." Faith nodded, and Buffy took her jacket off the back of her chair. Just then the door opened, and a man walked in.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, taking your lunch?" he asked, smiling at her. Faith didn't like the way her was looking at Buffy, but she couldn't really explain why.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going off campus. If any one asked for tell them that I'll be back for the lunch break?" he nodded, and looked at Faith. He had a slightly scrutinizing look on his face, and the brunette had the sudden urge to stomp on his foot.  
  
"Buffy, who's your friend?" he asked, he was obviously trying to sound friendly.  
  
"Oh! Robin, this is Faith, Faith meet Principal Wood." She held her hand out and he took it in his. She felt him squeeze it firmly, and so she cheated and squeezed back harder. He face tweaked slightly, and he pulled his hand back.  
  
"Why am I reminded of the first time I shook your hand?" he said, turning to Buffy, looking wearily back at Faith. "Another sister?" he asked. Buffy laughed, a hint of flirting in her voice. Buffy quickly looked back at her, and lean into wood slightly and whispered.  
  
"She's also a Slayer." His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. He suddenly stopped, and then looked between them, slight shock on his face.  
  
"But I thought . . ."  
  
"I died" she interrupted. "They called the new slayer, then she died, and then Faith was called. She's been working with us on and off for the past four years or so." Buffy gave Faith a small smile, and Faith blushed and looked away. Why is she saying shit like that, Faith wondered.  
  
"Hey B?" Faith asked quietly, "How does he know about you?" Buffy smiled and blushed slightly, which made the brunette slightly uneasy.  
  
"His mother was one. He's been kinda free-lance since then, but . . . he's working with us now. He's a huge help, but he stays mostly hands off lately." Buffy gave him a bit of a hard look, and then turned back to Faith. "Ready to go?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Faith answered, and then out of nowhere manors sprung from her lips. "Hey, you wanna join us?" Faith asked Wood. He looked between then, and then back at his office. There was a student waiting out-side of it. Sighing slightly, he shook his head and the two of them made their way out of the school.  
  
"So where do you want to eat?" Buffy asked, "The cafeteria is as bad as it ever was, so why don't we eat off campus?" Faith nodded. The school may look different, but she still had bad memories of the cafeteria, Buffy, and The Mayor.  
  
"Yeah, Sure, Whatever's fine with me." Faith said coolly. They stated walking, and both were kind of quiet. Faith didn't know what to say. She hadn't been in this town for years, and she hadn't been Friends with Buffy for even longer. Suddenly, Faith was forced out of her thoughts by the blonde asking her a question.  
  
"So, what do you think of the new school?" Faith smiled, and replied slowly.  
  
"It's nice. I think it'll be alright, as long as the student have a Slayer stationed over the hell-mouth." Buffy smiled and nudged Faith with her elbow. "But what about Wood, huh? Did you ever hear of a Slayer having a kid?" Buffy looked ahead and smiled.  
  
"Her name was Nikki, and she was the only one. I asked Giles about it. She was called kind of later in her life, about 19. She'd given birth to Robin before that." Faith nodded.  
  
"I bet he hates it when you call him Robin." She said quietly with a grin. Buffy laughed.  
  
"Why else would I do it? He's my boss, so I make a point to call him Principal Wood when I'm working. But, otherwise it's 'Robin'. All the others just call him Wood, but I think that makes him a little too Giles-y for my taste." Faith looked at her sideways, then back ahead.  
  
"Why, you wanna get it on with him?" she asked as though it was off-hand. Buffy stopped and looked at her. Faith stopped walking herself, and put on a face of surprise.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, as though she couldn't hear. "Did you just ask if I was attracted to Robin?" Faith gave a look that screamed 'DUH'. "NO." she stated firmly.  
  
"Why not?" Faith asked, as though defending him.  
  
"Okay, so I did go out with him Once, but that was a bust. Besides, I think it's bad policy to date your boss. There was even this thing when he asked me out . . . he said that if I said no I would have to sign a waver stating that I knew my turning him down would not effect his opinion of my professionally." They both laughed, and started walking again. "Why? You think he's cute?"  
  
"Ah, he's alright." She stated, not really thinking about it, "Nothing too great though. He seemed nice enough, albeit rather defensive." Buffy nodded, and they walked into a small sandwich place. They ordered their food, and sat down.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" Buffy asked in a friendly tone. It made Faith pause slightly. They hadn't been friends in almost four years. And even then, they were kind of 'Friends-At-A-Distance'. Faith realized she probably look a gift horse in the mouth, but she'd have to know the Hows and Whys eventually.  
  
"Uh, Fine. Kinda odd though. It was actually hard, which was weird. I dunno, I had this feeling like it was all just a trick, like maybe guards would show up at your house and make me get up anyway." Faith chuckled slightly, and Buffy held in a laugh. "But nice change of pace. How was work? Who was that kid you were talking to?"  
  
"Pretty good. I had one class-ditcher that obviously just wanted to sit out on a test day, and then I had a girl that needed advice about a 'Friend', you know" Faith smiled and nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Then there was Christopher, or Chris. He sees me every 3rd period. He's got some family problems. They don't have much money because they put so much of it towards putting his brother in private school. He needs better counseling but they can't afford it and the school Psychiatrist 'Creeps Him Out'. Dr. Reddleson does that to people, he constantly sit on his hands while you have a session with him." They both laughed and started eating.  
  
"So, um, B," Faith said, chewing slightly, "What's this plan you have worked up?" Buffy sipped her soda, and wiped her mouth, leaning in.  
  
"I thought, you know, now that there's more of us we could maybe do some more organized stuff. I was thinking: You, Me, Spike, and Giles could create four different groups or stations. Like Spike could train them in actually fighting a vampire, hands on experience kind of a thing. Then Giles could be, like, the info station. Learning about what we're fighting and a bit of Slayer-Facts or History. Then you or I could do drills and sparring while the other does weapons and target practice. How does that sound?" Faith was surprised, it was actually a good plan. The last plan she's seen Buffy plan out had ended up with Faith putting a knife to Willow's throat.  
  
"Wow, you really planned this out well." Faith nodded, and took another bite of her lunch.  
  
"I think it'll be better this way. Also, smaller groups means more individualized attention. This way each one of them will be better prepared and we can work with the people that are having trouble with certain things." Buffy wrapped the rest of her sandwich up and leaned back slightly. "Then at night you and I and sometimes Spike can take the ready ones out to take on some real Vamps."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I just hope I don't teach them something wrong. I haven't had training in forever, I might not know how to teach, ya know?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"It easier then it looks." Buffy said smiling slightly, "I thought the same thing when this all started. I was so worried that I was still a student that I was scared to teach." Buffy sighed and looked out the window. "But being a Slayer . . . it's what I was built for, what I was born to be. It's not hard to teach what comes naturally." She looked back at Faith who was now looking down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap.  
  
"I was never that great of a Slayer." Faith said quietly.  
  
"Faith," Buffy stated firmly, Faith looked up. "You were a perfectly fine Slayer. You were just left to your own devices and that's never good for anyone but for a Slayer . . ." Buffy's face took on a look of sadness suddenly. "We're so isolated as it is. The feeling of being a alone is just, all consuming. Even with Willow and Xander and Giles. Even with Dawn, my own Sister . . . they help ease the pain slightly but . . . I can't imagine what you went through. I'm sorry that we didn't include you more than we did. Especially after what happened with your Watcher and then that Crazy Post lady." Faith nodded, and smiled sadly.  
  
"It's okay B," she said quietly, "you don't have to rationalized what happened - "  
  
"Bu - " Buffy tried to interrupt, but Faith wouldn't let her.  
  
"No, B! Let me finish. I made some bad choices, I know that. I knew it then, and I know it now. Fear does weird things to people, like make them Crazy. I'm sorry for what I did, and I don't care if you're gonna kick my ass for saying it. I had to tell you, and I mean it, and I don't care if you don't believe me because I know you have no reason to." Faith rushed that last part out in a tight breath. "I was messed up, and I know I can never take back what I did, and I know I can never make up for it. I don't plan on it. I took a life, more than one, and I can't get them back. Doesn't mean I should stop saving as many as I can before mine is over. I know I may not have shown it very well back then, but I cared about you," Faith looked away, afraid she was saying too much. Taking a deep breath she continued.  
  
" . . . All of you. You were my friends, even if we weren't all that close. I cared about you guys and I blew it. I want to help you. I want to show you that I'm sorry." She looked back at Buffy who was smiling.  
  
"I know." She said quietly. She got up slowly, and Faith fallowed suit. Reaching in to her pocket the blonde pulled out twenty dollars and put it on the table.  
  
"Oh, Uh, how much do I owe you?" Faith asked quietly, voice still slightly shaky.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's on me." She smiled and led them out of the small café. Faith smiled, and Buffy caught it, and questioning look on here face. Faith looked down at her shoes as they walked back towards the school.  
  
"I think that the first time anyone bought me more than just a drink." Buffy smiled, and swatted Faith shoulder slightly. As they walked back Faith told Buffy about what was going on down in LA. A lot of the information took Buffy by surprise.  
  
"So, Angel has a son?" she asked again, for about the fifth time.  
  
"Yes." She stated again.  
  
"With Darla?" she asked, still slightly blank in the face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But he staked her, I watched him do it. I was there. It was way back when I first came to Sunnydale." Faith sighed.  
  
"I dunno the details of it, but that's what happened. Then she staked herself again right when Connor was born." Buffy nodded, still slightly confused.  
  
"And now he's with Cordelia?" she asked slowly. Faith nodded. "And she was a Higher-Being for a while, but now she's some source of Great Evil?" Another nod from the brunette. "Wow, LA is one happening town."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
.  
  
= = = (Ideas Into Actions) = = =  
  
Buffy looked over the yard, seemingly happy with the arrangements that she had made. Spike was wearing a white shirt and the girls where practicing staking him with Bingo-Markers. From the strange, almost tie-dye pattern on the-platinum-dead's chest, they were getting in some good strikes but had pretty bad aim. Over by the chairs and pick nick bench Giles was showing them flashcards and diagrams, and answering the odd hand that might raise. She had sent her group to pick out whatever weapons they felt they were best at and to bring them out back when they were done.  
  
Faith's group was going well, though moving rather slowly. But then again, Buffy thought, slow is the whole point of Tie-Chi. She watched as Faith and the other girls did the slow and careful movements, remembering when Angel had taught them to her. It was around the same time that she'd met Faith. It would seem that Angel had taught them to her too.  
  
She smiled, and walked over next to Faith. The girl looked at her, and smiled as she joined them in their practice.  
  
Slowly, the two super-girls waved the their arms in tight but smooth sweeps through the air. The potentials watched as they were so perfectly synchronized it seemed eerie. Buffy closed her eyes, and the older brunette followed suit. The girls that the older Slayer had sent to get weapons came back out, and stopped to watch their commander in arms. The whole yard seemed to stop and just stair in awe. Even with eyes close, and with the silence that filled the air, they moved into their steps and lifts with a kind of mystical perfection. Willow smiled as she saw the calm looks on their faces. She was glad that Buffy was so happy and at peace. It had been a while since the Witch had seen the blonde act so openly content.  
  
"Slayer!" Spike called out. Buffy had been halfway through a movement, and the calling of her Nick-Name had thrown her off. She suddenly fell on top of Faith, who caught her, and the blonde try to almost frantically get up. Spike walked out into the setting sun-lit back-yard, and covered his eyes. Faith tried to help steady the blonde, and looked up suspiciously at the Platinum Vampire. He walked over to Buffy and tried to help her up, but pulled her arm out of his reach.  
  
"I'm fine, Spike." She said with a slight edge. She dusted her self off, and the yard seemed to come back to life, thought it was still pretty silent. Looking around she caught the eye of almost everyone out there. "Okay, three girls from each group come with me, the rest stay here and work with Willow and Xander. Spike, Faith, you're coming with me, we're taking these girls out again." Faith nodded, but then thought of something.  
  
"Okay, just let me grab some thing." She ran back into the house, and grabbed the package out of the refrigerator. Walking outside, Buffy eyed the rolled paper object under the brunette's arm. "Sorry, just didn't want to forget them . . ."  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked cautiously. Faith pulled them out, and unwrapped the butcher-paper slightly. Inside where white lilies and a few orchids. "Flowers?" Buffy asked, almost in a whisper. Faith laughed almost nervously.  
  
"Yeah . . ." she pushed a bit of hair behind her ear. "I promised Joyce I'd bring her some last night. Didn't want to disappoint her, ya know?" Buffy smiled at her, slowing slightly. Faith actually blushed, and Buffy squeezed her arm slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Faith." Faith nodded silently, and looked ahead. Spike was walking in the rear this time, and the brunette could feel his eyes burning into the back of her neck. Looking back, the vamp looked away. What is going on with that guy, Faith wondered. Buy flowers wasn't all that Faith did this morning. She'd also had a talk with Xander.  
  
Seemed the Xand-Man had changed a lot too. He wasn't the same funny carefree guy that he was all those years ago. She could hardly believe that he almost got married, which Faith noted was still a very sensitive subject with the young man. But there were some things that Xander didn't tell her and she knew it. Faith was going to make a point to get the full string of facts out of Dawn as soon as she could get her alone. Looking ahead Faith saw that Kennedy wasn't as jovial as she had been the night before. She seemed to be the only girl that didn't dread going out to the Grave Yards. Walking a bit faster, she nudged the girl lightly.  
  
"Hey Kenny, what's up?" She looked at her with s small tight smile, and shrugged. "That's it? That's all that you're gonna say to me?" the girl smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I'll also say that you're scaring the crap out of some of the potentials." Faith looked confused. Kennedy sighed, and almost laughed.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? You're a known and wanted MURDERER, living in a house with a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year-old girls. Not to mention the shit that happened with you and Buffy in the yard!" Now Faith turned around so she could walk backwards and face Kennedy while they spoke.  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" she said quickly, "What thing in the yard? Is this about the whole stomping on a Vamp's knee-caps, because you'll learn that in almost any women's self defense class?" Kennedy shook her head, and pulled Faith in closer.  
  
"Not that," she whispered, "The whole thing with Buffy's and your freaky Tie-chi thing." Faith smiled.  
  
"You're kidding right?" she laughed slightly, "That's freaking them out? Ha Ha! That messed Red up some too. She hated how well Buffy and I knew each other and how well we got along. She didn't realized that there are some things that only another Slayer can understand. Red thought I was stealing her best-friend away, when really I was just bonding with her." Kennedy looked at her a bit off, and Faith realized that she was feeling conflicted. Willow had a problem with the way Slayers bond, and she wanted to sympathize with her girl-friend . . . but at the same time, she was a slayer (or a potential one at least), and she could understand how hard it is to find a person that can really 'Get' that part of a person.  
  
"Kenny, I hope you never have to learn how hard it is to be a slayer, how dividing it is. And not just because it would mean that I died," Kennedy laughed and Faith continued, "Willow just had trouble understanding how she could be Buffy's best friend and not know and empathize with her about everything." The girl nodded, and Faith sighed. "She didn't realized that Buffy and I . . . as close as we were and as much as we could understand each other . . . we could never be as close as those two were and still are. We click, and really well, but just . . . I dunno . . . not the way they did, I guess." Faith caught the girl looking at her through the corner of her eye, a slight smirk tugging at her lips. " . . . What?" she asked her slowly.  
  
"Nothin'." She said shortly, and the smirk grew to the point where she couldn't contain it anymore, so she sped up. Faith shook her head, confused, and felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Buffy.  
  
"Hey, Faith," she said slowly, "Why don't you go and drop those off, and Spike and I will split up, alright?" Faith nodded. "I'll take mine and yours towards the large crypt where we found the Amulet that one time, and - Spike -!" she called, turning towards the Vampire, "Why don't you take your group down by where you found the Gem of Amarah?" He nodded, and signaled for a few of the girls to fallow. Faith walked off to where she remember Joyce had been, and watched Buffy and the rest of the girls head off towards the place that Faith had first started to meet her down fall . . . and the place she realized she cared about the blonde more then she'd like to.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
= = = (Speaking Of The Past) = = =  
  
As she walked back to the trail she wiped a tear away from her eye. She had told Joyce things, things that she had never said aloud before . . . and having said them seem all the more real. She didn't regret it, and she didn't lie, but she wished that maybe she didn't have these feelings at all. As she fallowed the slight vibrating feeling she got all along spine, she quickly found Buffy and was shocked to find her waiting out-side a crypt (with a closed door), that was full of the screams of young girls.  
  
"Hey Faith," she said as though this was nothing. "Ready to split up, or do you wanna stick close again tonight?" Faith shook it off, and thought for a second.  
  
"I think I'll stick close," she sighed, leaning against the crypt near Buffy, "This town sure has changed a lot since I was last visiting." Buffy laughed, and smiled absently. "What?"  
  
"Well," she said, pushing off the structure lightly, "You're right. But you don't notice it until it's the most obvious thing before your eyes. You, as an out-side that's been gone for 3 years, seen it better that the rest of us. We were all here, we watched in change . . . you were kinda 'Away'." Faith nodded, and Faith suddenly pulled out a stake. "Come on, they're taking too long, there must be a problem. Faith pulled out her own stake and fallowed the blonde in.  
  
" - And I shall feast upon the flesh of the young, and be young in turn!" The giant Vampire yelled as he swung and axe wildly. Buffy could be heard holding in a laugh as she charged him down, barely armed. Faith quickly fallowed.  
  
"Watch out!" Kennedy yelled as they ran in with nothing more than sharpened wood. They went in swinging, and didn't stop. They punched, spin- kicked, and staked with amazing accuracy and skill, and with the same eerie summitry. As Faith dusted off her pants, she tossed her stake to Buffy, who caught it without looking. They smiled at each other for a second, and walked to the door. Buffy held out her arm, looking rather like Vanna White, ushering them out. They fallowed silently and Faith helped one girl to her feat. She supported the girl until Buffy closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well," Buffy said, slowly, "Not the greatest, but also not too shabby." She took the girl Faith had been helping in her arms, and carried her with ease. "I think this was a clear sign you girls need to build confidence not only with your own weapons, but also when fighting against monsters who are armed." Shifting the girls weight slightly, she nodded to Faith, and they all started walking.  
  
"So, hey," Faith asked the group, "Which one of you left that gash in his side?" she knew you'd catch more flies with honey than with vinegar so . . .  
  
"Uh, that was me," said a quiet mousy-red-head. Faith was slightly reminded of Willow, "He tossed Ronna out of the way, and she ran into me, and my sword went into him . . ." she looked rather embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, Don't worry about it," Buffy assured as they walked, a small smile on her face, "at least you wounded it." Most of the girls looked almost shocked at what Buffy had just said. Buffy just kept walking, and the rest fallowed silently.  
  
"Let's go find Spike, and take these girls home. Give them the rest of the night off, what do you say?" there was slight cheering and Faith looked happy herself. They walked for a bit, and found Spike standing with his group out-side of a crypt not far in from the path. She waved him over, and the odd troop headed out of the cemetery. As they went, Buffy asked what the girls would want to do. They all said that they were too juiced up to go right to bed, and that wouldn't mind renting a movie.  
  
"Well . . ." Buffy started slowly, shooting a blushing look at Faith, "We're not allowed back in our video story. We have a late charge of about $300 because of some movie that Dawn rented and left at someone's house for the entire Summer. But you're welcome to any movies that we have back at the house?" They all nodded and they made their way down Ravello Dive.  
  
As they walked in and settled in the living room, Buffy headed into the Kitchen and offered to make food for the girls so they all didn't storm in at once. As the youngins' picked from a short list of Disney movies that were kept in the house, Dawn walked into the breakfast-nook as sat down at the counter. Buffy and Faith were making pop-corn and gathering sodas while they listened to the light banter from the other room.  
  
"Why don't they have anything that isn't rated 'G'?" one girl asked.  
  
"I don't mind, it'd be weird watching something good with a room for of adults." Came another.  
  
"I bet Kennedy wouldn't mind watching something very Cruel-Intentions-y . . . you know, all snuggled up next to Willow!" the room filled with laughter as Kennedy tried to get them to shut-up to the extent of threatening their lives and cursing their mothers.  
  
"What's got Kennedy so bugged?" Dawn asked her sister and Faith, "She's never denied anything when it's come to Willow before?" the Slayers looked at each other and then back at Dawn. They then quickly continued their microwaving. "Come to think of it," Dawn said slowly, "I didn't see Willow out there . . ."  
  
"She's upstairs," Buffy said slowly. "She and Kennedy are in a bit of a fight right now. Don't talk about it and don't pry, okay Dawny?" Buffy warned her. "It's none of our business. Now get back in there and get them to lay of Kennedy, alright?" Dawn nodded and walked into the other room. Faith turned quietly to Buffy and whispered to her.  
  
"So, I don't mean to 'Pry', but . . . What's up with Kenney? She'd been off a bit all day. SI this the Willow thing?" Buffy looked behind her and then back at Faith. She nodded. Faith was interested now. "So, what happened." Buffy reddened slightly, and then looked down at the floor as she waited for the last of the Pop-Corn to beep.  
  
"It's Tara." Faith waited for the rest of it, but it seemed like nothing else was to fallow. Faith waved slightly and took a handful of pop-corn to snack on, indicating that the Blonde should continue. "Okay, this is a very private matter, so no talking - AND I MEAN NO TALKING!" She warn in a tight whisper.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, out with it, okay? I promise, no telling." She said around a mouthful of her salty treat.  
  
"Last night . . . Willow and Kennedy were . . . Intimate for the first time." Faith's eyes bugged out, a slight smile covered her closed lips. She swallowed and then spoke.  
  
"But that doesn't explain the moody-ness. If anything that would put her in a good-mood, I'd think . . ." Buffy looked away, and Faith wondered what was wrong.  
  
"That's what i would have thought too . . ." she said quietly. "But . . . . . what if it didn't go as planned?" No Faith was confused. What was Buffy trying to get at? Being the ever tactless person that she was, she encouraged Buffy to continue.  
  
"B, i don't mean to be rude, but You plus Me plus Subtle . . . it just doesn't work. OUT WITH IT." Buffy sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"It was not only the first time they had been intimate with each-other . . . it was also the first time that Willow had been with ANYONE since Tara died . . ." Faith thought she knew that the blonde was getting at, but wanted to be sure, so she just kept looking at her.  
  
"And . . . ?"  
  
"And . . ." Buffy said, voice almost silent, "She kinda . . . forgot."  
  
"For got what?" Faith was loving this, seeing THE SLAYER squirm was still a favorite past-time of hers.  
  
" . . . Who she was with?" Buffy said gently. Faith choked and sputtered, and tried to hold in a laugh. Okay, Faith thought, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting!  
  
"You're kidding right?" Faith said trying to whisper and hold back a chuckle. Soon Buffy was blushing as well and couldn't hold in a bit of a laugh herself. Faith suddenly felt like a balloon. She'd seemed inflated with joy, as slight as it was. It was such a foreign feeling she almost couldn't place it at first. But as she looked at the pink and pleasant blonde before her she realized that it had to be happiness. She and Buffy had never been too Buddy-Buddy back in the day, and she was glad that maybe the older Slayer was starting to warm up to her. Just then, the Microwave beeped, and Buffy poured the kernels into the bowl.  
  
"Look, Faith," Buffy said quietly, "I'm trying to get them to work this out, we need both Willow and Kennedy at their best for this fight to work. Will's Magic needs to be focused and not come from a place of sadness, and Kennedy is one of the best girls we have and she's . . .like . . . I dunno . . . A Man Among Men, you know?" Faith looked confused, and Buffy sighed. "Like, a King of Kings? The other girls look up to her." Faith nodded, and realized the point.  
  
"So, you're trying to get them back together?" Faith asked slowly. Buffy nodded, and Faith continued. "And, what . . . you want me to help?" she asked, slightly surprised. Buffy colored slightly, but nodded as she took the several bowl of food into her arms.  
  
"Look, Faith, She likes you. You're the only person that she's opened up to besides Willow and that would be very helpful. Also, you're a terrible liar so don't bull-shit her." Faith nodded after each comment, until the meaning of the last one struck her.  
  
"Hey! I am NOT a bad liar!" she retorted, filling her arms with masses of sodas. Buffy laughed as they both piled into the living room. Xander and Dawn cleared a space on the couch for them, and the two slayer squeezed in. "So, What are we watching?" Faith asked, not really caring as long as it wasn't 'Glitter' . . . that was the only movie they showed while she was in prison.  
  
"Toy Story." Rona replied, slightly disappointed from her position on the floor. Dawn gave a slight whimper, and the room turned to look at her. Instead of the disgusted look they all expected, they saw a hurt one. Taking a deep breath, Dawn shook it off, and quietly explained.  
  
"Uh, it was a favorite of Tara's . . ." Buffy put her arm around her sister, and hugged her. Obviously Dawn was very close to the now deceased Blonde. From the floor Kennedy huffed, and Faith shot her a look. Kennedy actually recoiled. Sending her a look that screamed 'Grief is no joke', Kennedy nodded slightly and turned back towards the screen. Buffy put her hand on Faith's knee and mouthed a silent Thanks . . . But she never took her hand away.  
  
After a several minutes, Faith was quite out of it. She was a huge lover of Cartoons, and she usually liked animated kids movies because they were almost the same . . . But she couldn't keep her head out of the clouds. Buffy's hand on her leg was doing weird stuff to her insides. She was still all 'Jumpy' from slaying, and Buffy had only removed her hand once to wrap a blanket around herself, Dawn, and her Sister-Slayer. The standard tingle from their Slayer connection was causing her brain to have misfires, and was obviously sending her blood-supply to places that shouldn't be worried with it right now.  
  
Faith shook her head and tried to clear this garbled mess she called a brain. Buffy just looked at her and smiled. After another second, she laid her head down on Faith's shoulder. That did it. Her heart started pumping quickly, sending the much needed blood she needed in her addles brain back southwards. She was also sure that some of it was coloring her now warn cheeks. She felt Buffy shift lightly, and look up at her. Turning to face the blonde, the brunette put on a face of innocence. Buffy looked at her scrutinizingly for a few seconds then spoke quietly.  
  
"Faith, are you feeling okay?" she asked, Faith noticed Dawn and Kennedy look at her quickly, then look away pretending not to be listening.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, B, I'm fine." She said quickly. Buffy wasn't biting.  
  
"Are you sure? You're all flushed and you're hearts beating so fast it almost sounds like it's humming . . . ?" Faith nodded, and shook her head again, trying to get it to clear. One thing was obvious; she needed to put some space between herself and the blonde. Getting up gently, she wrapped her section of the blanket around the older Slayer.  
  
"Yeah, B, I'm alright. I just have a bit of a head ache and the warmth from the blanket is making me a bit dizzy." Buffy nodded, and looked like she was going to get up to help her. "I'm just going to take some Advil and cool down a bit where it's a little less noisy."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked quickly, hands on the corners of the blanket. Faith shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Nah, stay and enjoy the movie. I'll come back once my head quiets down a little." By head, she meant Lust, and the look on Kennedy's face seemed to testify that she already knew that.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the kitchen sink, Faith let the cool air from the open window wash over her, cooling her heated skin. What is she doing to me, Faith wondered. Was it ever this bad back when we hated each other? Faith stopped to think about it and realized that it was, though Faith knew she had never really hated the older girl. But, before even that, she remembered them dancing at the Bronze and the way the blonde's movements would make her feel. It was like something that had long died found the strength to live again.  
  
She used to cherish those memories with Buffy. When it was dark, and she couldn't sleep. She would think of the way the older Slayer would smile and take her hand, pulling her close and laughing. She could almost see the way she'd sway to the music with perfect rhythm and a sort of dignified poise. She'd smile, and laugh, eyes barely closed, and link fingers with her Slaying partner. Smiling and closing her own eyes, Faith pulled the memories from the back of her mind, enjoying the way it gave her that happy- balloon feeling. She suddenly chuckled at a memory forgotten.  
  
Faith thought of her first, and longest stay in Solitary. The prison they kept her in used the kind of sensory-deprivation-tank cells for it sometimes, or at least for the first two days. Faith had always had a short attention span, so the meditation techniques that she remembered from Giles' lessons didn't last long. Trying to think of something to keep her mind off the panic that was constantly under the surface, Faith remembered their dancing.  
  
She'd started singing one of the songs that they'd danced to, and started doing the same movements she had done in her memory. With the Absolute darkness of the chamber weighing in on her, her thoughts almost became projections. In that cell, in that darkness, she could see Buffy there with her. Smiling, eyes just closed, laughing and pulling her close, free and uninhibited . . . and just Dancing. With a loud clang, Faith was pulled out of her memories by Dawn rushing into the room and knocking an empty soda can to the floor. The young Summers looked quite distressed. And on closer inspection she saw that there were tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Peanut, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. Dawn's head shot up. It would seem that the girl didn't even notice she was there. "Hey, what happened? What's going on?" jumping off the sink, she approached the girl. Dawn drew back, and leaned against the back door. She took some deep shuddering breathes, and braced her head against the hard wood behind her. Now Faith was really worried. "Hey, Dawny, tell me what's wrong?" Dawn looked at her, and the tears fell, though no sobs could be heard.  
  
"It's Buffy . . ." she said quietly. Suddenly Faith's heart started racing again, panicked that something had happed while she'd been 'Cooling Off'. " . . . And Tara." Okay, Panic over, Faith thought.  
  
"What do you mean, Kid?" she asked slowly. Dawn blushed and shook her head fiercely, wiping the tears away.  
  
"You'll think I'm a dork . . ."  
  
"No, you know I won't. Besides, you ran in here crying and I think I'm your friend, in my book that warrants an explanation." Dawn laughed slightly, thought it was a slightly tearful one. Nodding, she sat herself down in one of the stools along the counter.  
  
"It's just a lot of bad memories . . ." she said quietly. Looking guiltily at Faith, she continued. "I hate that movie. I didn't always, but then, after Buffy died . . . I just couldn't watch it. When ever Tara would stay over and watch me, we'd watch it together, and that makes seeing it hurt all the more . . ." Seeing the look of confusion on Faith's face, Dawn tried to think about the best way to explain this.  
  
"Uh, Dawny . . . what are you talking about? Why does Buffy's death make the movie upsetting?" Faith asked slowly, "I mean, I can understand the whole thing with Tara but - "  
  
"Buffy told you that she died, right?" dawn interrupted. Faith nodded. "Did she tell you how many times?" Faith now looked suspicious, and shook her head No. "She's died three times. Twice was only for a second, but there was one time that lasted almost 150 days." Now Faith's eyes were almost falling out of her head.  
  
"THREE TIMES?!" she asked in a loud whisper. Dawn blushed and nodded. "Okay, even for me, that's what we call 'Over-Kill'!" she took a deep breath and asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "Dawn," she asked, making sure to use her real name and a serious tone to her voice, "When were the dates of when she died?" Dawn thought for a second, and then looked back at the older brunette.  
  
"Well, there was the one in early June when she was a Sophomore . . . then there was the really long one; the May before last (that lasted far to long and she came back wrong) . . . and then there was LAST May." At that, Faith shrieked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dawn shushed her, but Faith paid no mind. "What do you mean LAST MAY?!" Clamping a hand over Faith's mouth, the younger girl told her to be quiet again. There were calls to shut-up from the other room, and Dawn let go once she was sure that Faith would keep her voice down.  
  
"Last May," Dawn said quietly, "Buffy was shot and taken to the hospital. She was shot right in the heart, and she died on the operating table. Willow was kinda drunk on Dark magic over Tara's death and she'd sucked all the power out of the building when she walked into it . . . the machines that were keeping her alive started to flicker and they couldn't save her. the doctors fled the room when Evil Willow entered so . . . she flat- lined. I doubt Buffy even knows she died. Willow used the dark magic to heal her and force her heart back to life. Xander was there and he was the one who told me . . . he was really shaken up about it." Faith looked like she had been slapped across the face with a dead-fish . . . and it Smelled.  
  
"So, you're telling me, that Buffy had died a bunch of times and that she might not even know how many?" Dawn nodded. Faith stopped to think about this, and just as it was starting to make sense, she realized there was a piece that didn't "So, how does this fit into the Movie being upsetting?" Dawn's face fell again, and she suddenly became fascinated with the counter.  
  
"When she Died two years ago . . . it wasn't just a death. It was real heroisms. She and I were on the top of this ten-story tower out in the industrial area of Sunnydale . . . she told me some stuff, and said good- bye." Faith watched as Dawn's eyes darkened, and the girl seemed to face into her self, though she kept talking. "She ran to the end of the platform, and just . . . Jumped. But it wasn't just a jump, it was the most beautiful Swan Dive I have ever seen. She had wanted to die, I kind of realize that now but . . . When I watch that movie, and Buzz gets up to prove that he can fly . . ." she started crying again, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"What, Peanut?" Faith asked quietly. She sobbed slightly, and looked up at the older girl.  
  
"It's just . . . the way he jumps . . . and the fact that he's the hero and just - " her sobs prevented her from explaining the rest, and Faith quickly put her arm around her, assuring her she didn't have to talk about it anymore.  
  
"Hey, Hey . . . no worries Dawny. Buffy's here now and she loves you, and she's not leaving again even remotely soon." Faith rubbed the girl's back and let her cry, allowing her to get it all out of her system. After some thought, Faith made a decision. Gathering her strength to ask, she turned to Dawn. The girl looked up at her expectantly. "Hey, Peanut?" she asked slowly, not wanting to upset the girl, "Do you think you could do me a HUGE favor?" Dawn wiped her eyes, and sniffled.  
  
"What is it?" she asked quietly, almost afraid.  
  
"Well . . . I just realized that there are a lot of things that I don't know about Buffy. I've been gone so long, and out of the loop for even longer and . . . I've already stepped on her toes a few times about a couple things." Taking a deep breath Faith asked the question she desperately wanted an answer to. "What's happened while I was gone? I've missed all these Massive Events and I just . . . I want to know what's happened, and it seems like you'd be the best person to tell me soooo . . . . ?" Dawn just kept staring at her as thought she didn't get it. "Do you think . . . Will you fill me in?" Dawn's eyes changed from sad to laughing.  
  
"You want the short version, or the full summery?" she asked, voice slightly horse from tears. Faith smiled, and led them out the back door.  
  
"The Full Summery!" she said solidly, "I want some good juicy details!" both girls laughed as they settled into the lawn chairs. Dawn ran a hand through her hair, eyes wide, and thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Uh . . . where to begin?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
"Why don't we just start with were I left of?" Dawn gave her a look as if to ask when that was. "About the time that Buffy and I had to take those Watcher-Psych-Exams." Faith filled in. Dawn smiled, and leaned back slightly.  
  
"Well, Anya was Evil at the time, or at least trying to be, and in order to get her demon power back, she needed Willow to do a spell for her . . ." And so she talked, telling her a very detailed and very through break-down of the past four years. They sat out there, smiling and laughing, or silently holding in tears.  
  
They continued on as the movie ended and people headed off to bed. They heard Buffy say that she was going to bed, and that Kennedy was going to sleep down-stairs tonight. But it didn't bother them; they were too wrapped up in the Past to deal with the Future. After the house had quieted, the two girls had finished their story-telling and both headed off to bed. Dawn slouched back into her room, and Faith headed for the shower.  
  
Once cleaned and dried, Faith got into bed. She looked at the face of the sleeping blonde next to her, and felt awed. She'd never even heard of most of the hardships that Buffy had endured. And it all could have been a lot easier, Faith scolded herself, if you had been there to help her fight it . . . where you were supposed to be! Reaching over, Faith pulled the older girl into a gentle embrace. And for the first time that night, let a tear run down her cheek. This woman, this incredible woman, was really one in a forever.  
  
To Be Continued . . . (Chapter Three - 'Dreams & Nightmares - In The Works!)  
  
ENJOY! {P.S.: Please Review! It gives me a Happy!}  
  
VixenRaign 


	3. Dreams & Nightmares

Chapter Three  
  
= = = ( Dreams And Nightmares) = = =  
  
WARNING!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R' FOR ADULT CONTANT! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT TWO BEAUTIFUL WOMEN GETTING IT ON TOGETHER, THEN DON'T READ! Thank You. Vix  
  
Faith was dreaming. She knew she was, that was obvious. Why else would Angel have been dancing Ballet while Giles was dressed like a pirate - complete with eye-patch? The only problem was, that was what she was dreaming about before. Now, her mind was fixed on something else. A Slayer- Something-else.  
  
It was Buffy, that much was obvious, but she only knew it because it was making her Slayer-Senses go hey-wire. She couldn't really make out much, all she could see were streaks of color, and noise was echoed as though through a long tube . . . but this was Buffy. The only sense that was working in full living-color was touch, and she could feel. She could feel everything. The blonde seemed to be everywhere, and yet nowhere at once. All the places her hands moved left little streaks of fire along her skin, leaving her burning for more . . .  
  
She blamed her self. It was her own fault. She and Buffy not only did a bit of Synchronized-Slaying together, they also did a bit of snuggling on the couch. That almost made her blow her lid! When she fled the room, and then Dawn came in distressed, she completely forgot about her misguided blood- supply. After all the depressing stories that the Kid told her . . . she just figured she wouldn't need those extra 5 minutes in the shower. Boy, was she wrong!  
  
The pour brunette was practically a smoldering pile of rubble when slowly the touches started becoming lighter . . . the Streaks of color began to fade to black, and the sounds became whispers carried away by an unseen wind. She didn't want them to go, she didn't want them to leave her like this. She needed them, she needed release. As she slowly started to wake, her only thought was on trying to fall back asleep and re-enter that dream. Great, she thought, now I'm even more pent up then before! Taking a deep breath in order to clam down, that haunting scent caught her attention . . .  
  
'What the Hell?!" was all that could describe Faith's reaction. That, or possibly 'What the fuck is going on?!'. The Slayers were tangled again. And this time, it was much worse. Well, depending on how you look at it.  
  
Both were laying face down on the mattress, turned slightly to the left, but the blonde's body was almost completely covered by the brunette's. As Faith tried to slowly extract herself from their inter-wound bodies, she realized; (A) There was no way she could do it with out waking the blonde and then dealing with one pissed off Slayer, and then (B) She Didn't Want To. Not only were they wrapped up beyond repair, but Faith's brain was still running on empty.  
  
The blonde didn't seem to be all that bothered by their attachment. In fact, she seemed quite happy with it. Her head was lain gently on the pillow, her leg stretched slightly over the edge of the bed, and she had a hand on her breast . . . that didn't belong to her. Faith was stuck, and in more than just one way. The arm she had wrapped under the older girl was gently cupping the blonde's breast, and her other . . . well . . . It was 'Pinched'. Being held between the older woman's thigh . . . and pubic bone. Buffy's hands though, were gently tucked under her pillow. Her face held a small smile, and she stirred lightly in her sleep.  
  
Lifting her head to see her mattress-mate a little better, she saw Buffy's eyes moving rapidly under their lids. Thank god she's dreaming, she thought. And quite vividly, it would seem. It reminded Faith of that movie, 'The Matrix', the way their eyes would wiggle when they were down- loading. But in that movie it ad been creepy . . . with Buffy it was cute. Not to mention the little whimpery noises the blonde was making.  
  
All the naughty touching and shared body heat was not helping Faith's little predicament in the slightest. In fact, it was making the impossible, seem quite real. She stared down into the face of this earthly Angel and sighed. So beautiful . . . so perfect . . . So - Oh My God!  
  
Buffy had stirred, and in the process pressed against Faith's hand a bit . . . the 'Pinched' Hand. Hmm, Faith thought Evilly, seems a yogurt isn't what she wanted after all. Heat was what Faith had felt . . . and moisture. Seems she and I are painted into the same corner . . . maybe I should, I don't know, Help Her Out? Faith laughed silently, and gently laid her head back down, allowing herself to nuzzle into the blonde's silken hair.  
  
Buffy hummed lightly as Faith lightly tickled the back of the blonde's neck with the tip of her nose. Faith smiled at the obvious enjoyment of her sister-Slayer. Gently cupping the breast in her hand, she allowed her thumb to run over the quickly hardening nub through the blonde's tank-top. She took in a shuddering breath, and Faith joined her. she was shaking with the knowledge that Buffy was enjoying this, the way she was touching her, pleasing her . . . she wanted to enjoy this while she could. Sleepy Buffy was very different from awake Buffy. There was no way the Chosen One would allow anything like this if she were awake.  
  
Faith silently groaned as Buffy gasped lightly, and pressed herself into the brunette's touch. Oh yeah, she was loving this. Gently teasing the nipple beneath the cloth, the younger Slayer gently kneaded the breast that seemed to fit so perfectly into her hand. Slow, Faith reminded her self as she tried to take deep breath through her nose, you have to take this slow. She couldn't wake the blonde - - no, not yet - - they weren't finished yet. Being as gentle as possible, she gently ran her nose along the blonde's exposed shoulder. Buffy's hips bucked slightly. Faith laughed. Slayers' necks must be some kind of a soft-spot. She allowed herself a gentle kiss along the collar-bone before going back to tickling again.  
  
With touches as light as air the brunette began moving her other hand. Each time the blonde would move her hips, the younger girl would gently run her fingers along the in-seam of the slayers shorts. After a few minutes, the Slayers were gasping lightly, and Buffy was sleepily rubbing Faith's gentle fingers. Gritting her teeth, Faith almost growled. She couldn't take it any more. She needed the blonde, and now. She needed her now! Gently slipping her formerly 'Pinched' hand up the leg of the older woman's shorts (whish were starting to ride, due to their movement), Faith allowed her fingers to become more acquainted with their surroundings.  
  
The dark Slayer let her fingertips run gently up the sensitive flesh of the blonde's inner thigh, eliciting a sleepy moan from her dozing counter-part. Smiling, she was quickly becoming bolder. She leaned down and began kissing the back of the blonde's neck. Buffy whimpered and nuzzled into her pillow slightly. Faith's fingers began to tickle higher and higher, slowly reaching the apex of the blonde's legs. As she let her fingers trace the edge of the blonde's panties, she moaned herself. Quickly biting her lip to stifle her own cries of pleasure, Faith returned to her task. Her touches So light it was almost phantomlike, her fingers began grazing the crotch of Buffy's underpants. They were soaked.  
  
As the blonde tried to let out a strangled breath, she arched into the brunette's hand. Faith groaned, out loud this time, and leaned down to kiss the tender flesh of Angel's Scar. She licked it lightly as she let her fingers gently stroke the blonde through her thin cotton panties. The combined touches of her breast and slit, and not to mention the tender kisses at her pulse-point had the Chosen One reduced to a mewling ball of need in the Dark Slayer's arms. Faith had never felt so empowered in her whole life. This woman had faced death on an almost yearly basis, and yet it was her hands and lips that made the blonde shake, shiver, and tremble.  
  
Slowly letting her fingers run under the leg elastic, the brunette licked the tender skin at the older girl's throat. Faith had never been so turned on this much in her whole life. Buffy was wet and ready and in her arms, and she had made her that way. Not to mention the fact that as Buffy's hips bucked forward against her fingers, her butt rubbed gently back against Faith's crotch. Gently slipping her index and middle finger past the elastic, she let them run along the hot wet haven between the blonde's legs.  
  
"Oh . . . . . Oh . . . . .Oh!" Faith couldn't tell if older woman was chanting or panting, but she didn't care. It sounded damn hot, and it certainly sounded like the blonde was enjoying herself. As Faith let one finger run over the Slayer's opening, she knew she couldn't take it. Biting down on her lip, she stifled a deep moan. Buffy shifted slightly in her sleep, raising her neck, trying to find the lips that had left her so suddenly. Faith took a deep breath, and pinched the Slayer's nipple lightly. She whimpered, though this time it didn't sound as pleasured as before. Deciding that perhaps she shouldn't do that again, Faith licked her lips, and began kissing Angel's Mark again.  
  
The air was thick with the smell of both their passions, and the room was now so hot is felt as though the air itself were sweating from their heat. Buffy continued chanting and moaning as Faith kept up her gentle touches and light strokes. All the while, their needs were building, growing evermore desperate. The blonde was beyond foreplay, and in quite desperate need of fulfillment. Faith knew this; she could feel it. And after all, who was Faith to deny Buffy of anything she wanted? But Faith's need for Pleasure had grown too. She tried to push that out of her mind as she slowly let her finger take one last stroke of the older girl's slick outer lips. Buffy let out a loud moan, causing Faith to chorus with her. Quickly slipping a single finger into the older woman slick channel, she bit down on Buffy's neck to stifle her moan.  
  
"NO!" Buffy Yelled. Uh oh, Faith though, not good. Buffy was bucking wildly now, though not out of passion, out of fear. Her arms flailed wildly, and her head rocked from side to side in blind panic. In the blink of an eye, her dream had changed, and now the blonde seemed to want nothing more than to get as far away from the brunette as possible. Quickly trying to disentangle her self from the blonde's clothing, Faith watched as the blonde slowly started to wake, still screaming. "No! Spike, Stop It! No, STOP! PLEASE, NO!!!"  
  
With her last exclamation, her eyes shot open. Not used to the dark of the room, they couldn't focus on the body nearest her. She struck out, and Hard! Faith smashed against the foot of the bed, and grabbed the back of her head; having hit the same place her had two days before when she first arrived. As her eyes focused after the birds stopped circling around her head, Faith saw that Buffy was crouched against the head board. The small blonde looked even tinier than ever. She was holding onto the bars tightly, crouched against it as though afraid of something. But not only that. She was also sobbing. She looked so frightened, so helpless, and so scared.  
  
Faith had never been so speechless in her life. Buffy Summers, Slayer extraordinaire, was scared shitless. Her body quaked lightly, and tears ran down her face as she looked around the room as though trying to find something that had suddenly disappeared. Faith gently scooted up the bed, slowly trying to approached the girl. She pulled herself even tighter against the bars. Faith reached out a hand and laid it gently against her shoulder.  
  
"Don't Touch Me! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she yelled suddenly, slapping Faith's hand away violently. Faith recoiled slightly. She had momentarily forgotten that this girl wasn't as helpless as she looked. She was a Slayer, and a stronger one than her. But she remembered . . . she remembered being that scared once. And she remembered that when you're that scared, you tend to lash out at anything and everything possible.  
  
"B, It's okay, It's just me." Faith said gently, scooting a bit closer, trying to get the blonde to quite down before the house woke in a panic.  
  
"Don't you touch me, Bitch! Don't you FUCKING touch me!!!" she screamed, thrashing as Faith tried to grab both her shoulders. But as soon as she had her hands on either arm, the Slayer let our a scream loud enough to rival a fog-horn. Quickly letting go, Faith tried to figure out what to do. Just then the brunette heard quick foot-steps coming down the hall. Dashing to the door she opened it before the night visitor had a chance. There in the hall, looking quite worried was Willow.  
  
"Faith, what's going on?!" She whispered angrily. She looked suspicious and Faith realized she thought that she had hurt the blonde. Faith shushed the redhead, and opened the door slightly so she could see the blonde for a second, then closed it entirely. Stepping out into the hall to talk to her for a second. Willow shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I dunno what happened," Faith whispered, noticing that Kennedy had come up to see what was going on. "One second she was fine, the next she's freaking out." Willow sighed, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Shoot. . . . It's the nightmares again." Rubbing her temples for a second, she looked to the door, and then back as Faith. The brunette was PISSED!  
  
"You knew this shit was happening?!" she whispered loudly, "You knew that she was having these nightmares?!"  
  
"I knew she was having them, but she won't tell anyone what their about." Willow defended her self quickly, her tiredness making her irritable. "We all thought she was past them, but I guess they're back again. Ugh, okay, let's all just go back to bed." She said, slowly turning to walk back to her room. Faith grabbed her arm, and turned her around.  
  
"You're just going to leave her like that?!" Faith was getting really mad. "She's you're best friend! Aren't you going to take care of her?"  
  
"She won't let me!" Willow growled back. "She never lets any one. We tried, we all tried, but it won't do any good. She just keeps yelling and then nobody gets any rest. Just go to bed Faith, it'll be like it never happened in the morning." Willow pulled her arm out of Faith's grasp and walked back to her room. Faith was shocked. Willow, the little touchy- feely witch she remembered from all those years ago, seemed to have curled up and died. Shaking her head, Faith looked to the only person left in the hall. It was Kennedy.  
  
"She's right, you know." Kennedy walked closer to the door, and looked to Faith. "It's been a while since the last one, but they're all the same. I've been here the longest of all the potentials, and I've only been here for three. Well, not including this one." The younger brunette sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Every time someone has to come in and wake her up, then they try and talk to her and she turns to stone. The next morning she acts like she can't remember any of it. She plays it off as night- terrors, but we all know they're not." Kennedy pushed off, and started walking down the stairs again. "Maybe you can get through to her . . ."  
  
Faith nodded slightly to herself, and looked to the door. She stood their, as though trying to see through it, wondering if it was even worth trying. If Willow couldn't get anything out of her, then how was she supposed to? Shrugging her shoulders, she turned the knob, and entered the room. Buffy was still huddled against the headboard sobbing quietly. Faith sat down on the edge of the bed, not wanting to crowd her, and waited. After a few minutes of silence, the sobbing slowed, and the blonde was simply gasping unevenly for breath. Faith again lay a gentle hand on the blonde shoulder. Buffy jumped, and slammed herself tight against her headboard. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"B?" she whispered quietly, "B, it's okay, it's just me." Faith put the hand back on her back, and the blonde growled, but she didn't take it away. "It's okay, nobody else is here. Nobody's going to hurt you, little B, it's just you and me now." She stopped growling, but her sobbing started again. "B . . . What were you dreaming about? Huh? What got you so scared?" Faith asked gently, not wanting to put her off. Buffy sniffled, and looked at Faith for a second, then back at the wall.  
  
"Not dreams," she said haltingly, "Night-Terrors."  
  
"Uh-Uh B, that shit ain't gonna work on me. I was here, remember, I was the one you tossed halfway across the room. I was awake before you were, and you were talking about somebody. Who's got you so scared, little B." Buffy turned to glare at her, obviously pissed that things weren't going her way.  
  
"Stop calling me that. I'm not little." Faith chuckled, and rubbed her back lightly. Buffy's back arched as though the soft contact was hurting her, so Faith stilled her hand.  
  
"You are little, B. But I'll stop if that's what you want." Buffy just nodded, turning back to the headboard. "Come on Buff, what's wrong . . . you can't keep it bottled up forever, you told me that once. And you were right, you know?" Faith sighed, and leaned against the head-board next to Buffy. "It was like, one day, all of a sudden, I just . . . cracked. I just couldn't take it anymore. I thought that if I made my self think I was invincible, then I would be." Looking at Buffy sadly, the brunette sighed, "No one's invincible, and I learned that the hard way. To be invincible is to have no feelings. No Pain, no Guilt, not Fear . . . but more than that, no Love. No care for anyone or anything around you. Stone, and steel and all coldness. No human can achieve that. Nothing with a heart or a soul or a spirit could even be reduced to something that low." Faith smiled. "So certainly not you, B."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy growled slightly, her tears stopped.  
  
"It means, stop acting like you're the Queen of the Underworld. There are things that can hurt you, things that can beat you, you're not invincible, and no one expects you to be. You can get hurt, and knocked down, and most of all cry. No one's asking you to be made of steel B . . . nobody but yourself." Faith sighed, and scooted closer. This time Buffy didn't move away. "So how about we trade, huh? For the rest of the night, I'll be invincible, and you can just be Buffy. Okay?" Buffy poked her head out, and there were tears shining in her eyes again. "I won't let anything hurt you; a Redeeming Slayer's Promise." Buffy nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay." She whispered, almost silently.  
  
"Alright. But on one condition, alright?" Buffy nodded, and Faith sighed. "What'd Spike do to you?" Buffy's eyes bugged, and she grabbed onto the bars so tight the creaked and her knuckles turned white. "B, come on, just tell me." No response. "I heard you yelling about him when you woke up, so there's no use in lying . . . what did he do to you? Did he bite you?" Buffy shook her head. "Did he attack you?" Buffy nodded. "He attacked you? When? Like, just recently?" Now Faith was pissed. Why was this guy living in their house if he was beating on B, Faith wondered?  
  
"No, a long time ago." She said quietly, almost child-like. Faith sighed.  
  
"You mean way back when he was with Angel?" Faith asked, almost exasperated. She'd thought that he'd helped her in the end. Besides, he was chipped, then souled, and he was helping them all out. Besides, what was she so scared of; he was in love with her. Everyone knew it, and you could see it as plain as day. Besides, Dawn had said they'd been involved last year; wouldn't that show that they had some kind of understanding. But then there was the flinching and the twitching. Almost every time Spike touched Buffy she would flinch. Like when they'd done Tai-chi, She completely toppled over just because he was around. This was getting confusing.  
  
"No, about a year ago. The day that Tara died." She whispered out, voice tight as a noose and getting smaller. Faith flinched at that. Dawn had told her about Buffy's refusal to see the Vampire again, and this was before his Soul . . . perhaps there was something that the little-sister left out.  
  
"What happened, Buff?" Faith asked slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. The blonde shook her head, and gently leaned it against the bars she had in a death grip. She took in a shuddering breath, and the bars creaked as she crushed them in her hands. Faith reached out and gently pried them off the Bars. "Easy B, you know you're going to regret that in the morning . . . or when the head-board falls down and smashes us in our sleep." Faith took the small yet powerful hands into her own and laughed with a mixture of nerves and disdain. "What a way for a Slayer to go: Death my broken-bed." Buffy laughed slightly, though it was through new tears. "Come on, Tell old Faithy what happened." Buffy quieted again.  
  
"It was nothing. Just living with an old enemy - "  
  
"Nuh-uh," Faith said quickly, cutting her off, "Don't hand me that crap and tell me it's fudge; I know that isn't it. You handed your life over for Angel's even after he tried to kill you and all your friends . . . keep trying, and this time why don't you try some honesty on for size?" Faith was being superior, and Buffy hated it. "Come on; I'm the invincible one, remember. You just have to be Buffy." The hands in Faiths clenched in on them selves, and the blonde started shaking with uncontrolled sobs.  
  
"I thought I was though." She cried quietly, "I was so sure I could handle it . . . But it went too far." She sobbed. Now Faith was really lost! She had no idea what this girl was talking about, but all she knew was: KEEP HER TALKING. "He was just too strong . . . and my shoulder hut so much, even before I smashed it on the tub . . ." Faith reached over and took the girl into her arms again. "I couldn't push him away . . . and he just kept grabbing me, holding me down . . . he grabbed me so hard he bruised my leg . . ." Buffy just Kept sobbing, and Faith just held her. She was starting to get a very clear picture of what Spike had done, and it was making the blood rush in her ears.  
  
"He didn't even . . ." She whispered so quietly, even Faith had to strain her ears, though they were so close together. "I was so weak, and he just snuck in on me . . . But it scared me so much!" she sobbed the last part and broke down into uncontrollable tears, shaking violently in the brunette's arms. Taking deep breaths, and gently stroking the blonde's back Faith soothed her as best she could.  
  
She ran her hands over the soft fabric of her shirt, fingertips gently tracing patterns as they moved up and down. Slowly, Faith pulled the older girl into her lap, surprised but please when Buffy wrapped her arms around the youth's neck. Her cries still plaguing her, Buffy barely noticed the brunette kissing her temple, whispering to her gently.  
  
"It's okay sweets, it's alright," Faith gently kissed the blonde hair beneath her chin, loving the closeness they were sharing. Buffy was curled up in the Dark Slayer's lap, shaking slightly with her tears, all the while letting the brunette take care of her.  
  
"Every time he touches me, every time he looks at me that way . . ." she whispered quietly, the breath tickly Faith's ears. She smiled, though she felt guilty about it; Buffy was telling her the scariest thing that was happening to her, and Faith was loving it. Not that the blonde was crying, but the fact that Buffy had opened up to her, allowing her to hold her in this way. Gently sliding her hands up the blonde's shirt, she started gently caressing the soft, warm skin. Buffy's back arched slightly, and her breath was shuddering as Faith ran her finger down the sensitive skin for the first time.  
  
"Don't worry B," Faith said gently, "I'm not gonna hurtcha." Faith said gently, kissing her head again, keeping her touches light and soft, slowly touching the blonde's silken skin. The blonde still shook, though it wasn't sobbing. It was her hitching breath. Faith kissed her head lightly every few seconds, waiting for the older woman to calm.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Buffy mumbled. Faith chuckled.  
  
"It's okay B, better me then the others, that's all I'm saying." Buffy nodded and nuzzled into the brunette's shoulder, obviously exhausted. "Besides, the way you've been acting with the potentials, I was worried you still thought you were the beyond." Buffy made a small noise, rather indistinguishable to Faith. It was like a sleepy sigh, or a whimper. Whatever it was, it was so child like and cute. . . . reaching down Faith kissed the blonde's forehead. Buffy smiled slightly, whispering a small thank-you. "No problem B." Faith said quietly, still rubbing the blonde's back.  
  
She felt the blond shift slightly, making herself more comfortable. Faith felt her soften, but not fall asleep. She was in that clam, quiet state of pre-sleep-readiness. Faith kissed her forehead again, making Buffy flutter her eyes open to look at the brunette. Their gazes met, and neither looked away, though not a one of them could tell you why. Faith couldn't tear her eyes away from the deep hazel that seemed so sleepily transfixed by her light brown ones. Leaning in again, Faith let her lips brush Buffy's cheek this time. It was so light Buffy thought she'd whispered something against her at first. Pulling back just far enough to catch her eye once more, Faith blushed. Buffy's eyes were shy yet nervous. But they didn't show regret, and that was what Faith was looking for. She didn't want Buffy to feel any regret.  
  
"B . . ." Faith whispered, leaning in to her lips slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She felt the blonde gulp slightly, but her lips were met gently. The kiss was soft and gentle, anything but what Faith was used to. It was light, shy; something that brunette would never describe herself as. But then again, this was Buffy, and Faith knew that one thing would never change; she would do anything for her. Even act on a part of herself she'd never let shine before.  
  
She let her mouth open slowly, her lips grasping the blonde's with a slow burning fever she'd only known shortly before the blonde had awoken. The blonde whimpered slightly, and she could feel her hesitantly reach a hand up to cup the brunette's cheek. Faith pulled away for a second to kiss the thumb that lingered near her mouth. Smiling she leaned into the older girls kisses once again. Buffy gently stroked the youth's face with her soft fingers. Faith held the blonde closer to her, the hands on Buffy's bare back still gently caressing the supple skin of the true Chosen One. Now I know why they picked her, Faith thought to her self, who wouldn't?  
  
"Faith," Buffy whimpered between kisses, a wordless communication. Faith pulled the girl so she was flush against her, sitting in her lap. Their kisses became more frequent, though just as soft and light. Quickly, as though nervously, Faith felt the blonde's tongue run along her lower lip; asking entrance. The younger girl could feel her heart racing already. She gently licked the luscious lower lip of her counter-part and moaned at the warm fullness of it. Buffy half sighed, half moaned, and wrapped a hand around the brunette's lower back. It was Faith's turn to whimper now, as she felt the blonde's tongue hesitantly run along hers. GOOG GOD! Faith thought shakily, She's gonna kill me!  
  
Faith gently slid her arms to Buffy's sides, grasping her hips lightly. Their kisses became more passionate, Faith pulling the smaller girls lip between hers and sucking it lightly until she let out a low guttural moan of pleasure. Tossing her head back slowly, Buffy basked in the feeling of the feather light kisses that Faith was gentle lying across her neck and to her opposite ear. The brunette chuckled huskily as she gently tugged the fleshy part of her ear, causing the Chosen One to giggle happily. Anyone looking on would think that these two people had done this a hundred times, and this was just one hundred and one. They looked so at ease with each- other's passions and bodies that you'd never guess that this was new to them. Maybe it was a Slayer thing, or maybe it was just a love thing.  
  
"Oh, Faith." Buffy whispered lightly at the feel of Faith's hands lightly tugging her hips closer. With their bodies pressed together evenly, and Faith's gentle kisses along the almost steel column of the blonde's neck, the two were completely separated from the world. Nothing outside of each other seemed to exist. Buffy let her hands run through the silken raven hair, her fingers gliding through the soft strands. One of Faith's hands slowly glided along the narrow hip and along the soft patch of stomach that was exposed below the older girl's shirt. Lost in the feel of the Dark Slayer's kisses, she didn't feel the hand gently sliding up her shirt until it cupped her breast. Quick as a heartbeat, Buffy moved back.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing?" Buffy asked quickly between pants. The younger girl looked up, seemingly confused as to why the gentle touches and soft kissed had stopped. The blonde had that look of no-nonsense, and Faith knew she'd have to be serious if she wanted to get out of this with all her remaining limbs. Taking a deep breath to calm herself - which ended up being a little shaky - she looked the Slayer square in her Hazel eyes.  
  
"You were upset." She said flatly. The blonde had a look of hardness mixed with confusion. "You were hurting, and . . ." Faith trailed off, unable to look Buffy in the eye anymore. It hurt too much. "I was trying to comfort you." She said quietly.  
  
"Comfort me?" The tone was expressionless. Faith pulled away and leaned against the headboard heavily. Tilting her head back, and tried to get all the blood back to the sensible places in her body.  
  
"Yeah, B. Comfort." Faith said simply, her voice slightly raspy as she spoke, "and this is the only way I know how to give it." Without her consent, the brunette's voice took on a tone of slight shame. "It's the only kind of comfort people have found in me, or that I have been able to give . . ." opening her eyes that seemed to focus on nothing, Buffy watched as the girl spoke emotionlessly. "Besides," she said quickly, turning to the older woman, "It looked like you could use it." At that the blonde frowned slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Faith chuckled.  
  
"How long has it been since you've had sex, B?" Faith asked, tone almost humorous.  
  
"Not since . . ." Buffy started, then stopped when she realized the answer, "Um, not since before the . . . incident with Spike." She said quietly, clearing her throat. Faith didn't look shocked. "About two weeks before that, actually."  
  
"Uh huh." Faith said as though she were cataloging it for later reference, "And when was the last time you made love?" Faith asked her slowly. A deep blush ran over the blonde's cheeks, and she looked down at her fidgeting hands.  
  
"I guess Riley . . . but I don't think - well . . ." her voice dropped even more as she practically whispered, " . . . Angel really." Now that was enough to make the brunette's eye bug, slightly. So, Faith thought slowly, she didn't love the Farm-boy . . . what was wrong with the beef- stick? She wondered. Well, besides his lack of talent in bed?  
  
"Okay." Faith said, voice slightly higher than a few seconds before, but she doubted if the blonde would notice. "And when was the last time you . . . you know." There was a look of bewilderment on the older girl's face, and Faith clarified. " 'Got Off'?" she ventured. The blonde's eyes widened in both understanding and in shameful realization.  
  
"Before Spike." She said, almost silently.  
  
"WHAT?!" Faith almost yelled. Buffy looked at her dazed, and the brunette realized that her shock was not a good reaction to have just then. "Are you telling me that with all the world-saving and all the demons, bringers, and Uber-Vamps you've been fighting for almost a year . . . you've never tooted your own horn?!" she ventured slowly, amazement marring her face. The blonde nodded, but instead of the embarrassment she showed before, there was now only sadness.  
  
"I know." She said flatly. "I tried but . . . every time I did . . ." she cut off, falling silent. Her looked down at her hands, now still, and the blonde seemed a million miles away. Sighing slowly, she looked to the ceiling. "I just couldn't. Every touch reminded me of his, every feeling reminded me of what I let him do, the way I let him hurt me. It scared me. Like if I let myself feel that way again the pain would fallow too. I can't be helpless, Faith." She said firmly, looking to the younger girl suddenly, "Not now. I can't falter while all these lives depend on me. It's not just Giles and the Scoobs anymore . . . it's all the girls. And after that; the fate of the world." Her voice sounded like it was going to crack, but never did. "It's a risk I can't take. One the world can't afford." She sighed and looked down at her hands again.  
  
"I know what you mean." Faith said quietly. Buffy turned to look back at her suddenly, face unreadable. "Take it from a survivor; things do get easier." At that Buffy's face softened, though only for a second. The blonde remembered the way Faith hated pity and Sympathy; they were things the brunette didn't feel she needed. "But when you do, take my advice, B. Make it soft, and gentle. And make sure it's with some that loves you, for real this time." Her voice dropped even quieter, and she too had to look away, "Because anything else will just feel like a repeat of a pain you're dying to forget." Faith sighed, and leaned her head against the wall slightly.  
  
"When did - " Buffy started, but then cut her self off, realizing it probably wasn't her place to ask. Faith turned her head slightly to look at her, and the blonde cleared her throat. "When did it happen to you?" she asked slowly. Faith closed her eyes, and the blonde could see her gulp slightly.  
  
"I was twelve. Foster-care. It was the father who was supposed to be a really good guy. He was always sticking up for me when the mom would get mad . . ." she trailed off slightly, then took in a long slow breath. "He only did it once, and even waited for his wife to be out of the house. But from then on . . . when ever he touched me, when ever he told the mom to lay off of me . . . it was like I could feel it again. Like I could feel the scrape of his nails on my back, the pain of him inside me . . . it was the reason I had to leave. And That's when I started running. Seems I still haven't stopped." She finished quietly, running a hand through her hair slowly, turning to look away from the blonde, though her eyes were still closed.  
  
She barely even noticed the blonde scooting over to sit next to her. Though she did feel it as the blonde looped an arm through hers. Resting a golden head on the brunette's shoulder, they both sat in silence. The brunette had only ever told that to her watcher before. And she knew Buffy wouldn't tell anyone. But for some reason, she felt like moving away from the blonde. Suddenly worried that the invisible dirt that always seemed to cover her was starting to show and the older girl would notice, as though infecting the blonde with her impurity some how. But even if that was the case, Buffy didn't seem to mind. In fact, she fell asleep with her head right there on the brunette's shoulder. Not knowing how long they sat there for, the Dark Slayer remembered that the next morning would be a Friday; Buffy had to work.  
  
"B . . ." Faith prodded gently, "B, come on. We have to get in bed." The blonde stirred slightly, but wasn't fully awake. Sighing slightly at how cute the woman looked, Faith lifted her gently, and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers around them both. As she slowly wrapped her arms around the woman's middle, she started to squirm an wake fully. "Shh Shh Shhhh . . . B, it's just me. Go back to sleep, it's just Faith." She said gently, running a hand gently over the golden locks. Buffy nodded, still more asleep than awake, and feel back into dreams almost instantly. Curling up behind the older Slayer, she thought about what the next day would bring.  
  
"I know one thing," she whispered to herself, "it's going to be as easy as possible for you, B."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
= = = ( Conscious Reasoning ) = = =  
  
As the early morning light hit the front lawn, Faith squinted slightly and took one last drag off of her cigarette. She heard Buffy stir slight on the bed; rolling over sleepily and then nuzzle back under the sheets. Flicking the butt down onto the walk, Faith climbed back into the window. She was lucky the smell didn't wake the blonde Slayer up. She knew how much Buffy hated her smoking. Faith unzipped her bag, pulled out some clothes, and quickly got dressed. She leaned down and kissed the older girl's forhead gently, and then turned the buzzer off on the alarm clock. Hearing foot- steps head towards the door, she quickly walked through it before anyone had the chance to enter.  
  
"Faith." Willow stated, almost surprised to see the brunette, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Taking charge." She said quietly, leading Willow away from the master bedroom. Before the brunette could lead her down the stairs though the witch stopped.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, "What happened to Buffy?" Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"I talked to her . . . and she talked to me. It took a while, but she finally fell asleep. She's pretty out of it now, out like the dead. I just want her to rest. Besides; I got a plan. You don't like it, we'll fix it, okay?" Willow looked apprehensive though it was obvious that she didn't have a better plan. They walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and then stopped at the base. "Get all the girls assembled, I want to talk to them. I'm going to call the school, tell them Buffy's gonna be a little late today." The red-head did as she was told; heading into the living-room while Faith went to the kitchen.  
  
Taking out pots and pans the brunette laid out a few cooking pieces she'd need and started a fresh pot of coffee. She picked up the phone and scrolled through the numbers on the saved speed-dial. Finding the one for the school, she pressed talk and waited for an answer. As the front-desk picked up, she asked to be transferred to the desk of Principal Wood.  
  
"Sunnydale High; Principal Wood?" came the business tone through the receiver. Faith looked at her watched and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Principal Wood?" she asked into the receiver, "This is Faith, you and I met yester day?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, I remember. How can I help you." He stated, his tone very professional the entire time.  
  
"I just called to tell you that Buffy had a pretty rough night of Slaying yesterday and she's only just gotten to sleep. She'll be in a little late, and she wanted me to ask you to ask her students to stop buy at Lunch or after school for a bit if they miss her?" It was a little fib, but she was sure she'd be right in guessing the blonde's wishes.  
  
"Yes, sure, that's fine." Wood said quickly, she could hear him writing something in the background, jutting down a note, "Tell her she can have the whole day off, her student's will still be here on Monday."  
  
"Nah, really, it's okay. Knowing Buffy she'll thank you for the offer, but she'll come in anyways. In fact I'm sure she's going to be there sooner than either you and I would think, so no worries. Just though you should get the heads up."  
  
"Yes, thank you Faith. I'll be sure to tell her students. Bye." He sounded nice enough, Faith though as she hung up the phone. Placing the phone back into it's jack, she walked out into the main-area again. As she stood at the door-way, she was hit with a feeling. She knew it well, and as all eyes fell on her with trepidation, fear, and mistrust, she knew exactly what it was. Sympathy. She knew what Buffy felt now; every time she stood before her Potential-Army. Glancing over the faces she felt nervous, self- conscious, and more than anything else: helplessness. Some of these girls are gonna die, she realized. She could only hope that when the time came they'd be ready.  
  
"Okay!" the brunette yelled to the group, grabbing the attention of the girls in the back, gabbing away. "We got a new plan for today." She stated firmly. "Those of you that have school, you're still going to school, those of you that don't' . . . day off." At that there was a mass of loud cheers and three moans of disappointment. "BUT!" she called over the sudden noise. "Be ready. Tonight, we're gonna try something new as well. Intensive, hard, and you'd all better rest up . . . you're going to need it." With that she left the room. Willow fallowed her, not looking happy, shortly fallowed by Giles.  
  
"Faith!" Willow yelled suddenly, "What are you doing!?"  
  
"Easy, Red," Faith said, pouring a cup of coffee for herself and adding a bit of milk. "I've got a plan. Besides, the way I hear it, they've all been running ragged. 'Bout time they got a break, and I have just the thing in mind." Faith got out butter, eggs, bread, bacon, and started cooking. IT was you standard break-fast, and Faith seemed pretty adept at making it. all the while she explained.  
  
"We're going to spilt up tonight." She said, scrambling eggs, "All the girls are coming out tonight. Two groups to a cemetery, not a single girl gets to stay behind. Buffy and I will take a group out to the busiest, Giles and you can take the next, and Spike can take a group on his own though it'll have to be small. Anya, Xander and Dawn can stay here and guard the house, hold-down the fort or whatever. Not that there's much use in attacking it with all the girls elsewhere." Popping beard into the toaster, she stated all of this as though it was nothing too exciting. Giles looked to Willow as the brunette was lowering the flame on the now cooked bacon and covering the food with a lid to keep in warm.  
  
"Uhm, well, yes . . . I guess that sounds alright." The Englishman nodded slowly, "Seems like you have an idea of things."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've just noticed the same girls going out on patrol night after night, and girls being more focused on research rather than fighting. We're trying to get as many girls out of this alive, and if they aren't battle-tested by the time things start to get serious . . . then we're just shooting ourselves in the foot." She refilled her mug and added a little sugar but no milk this time. "No more babying them. They need to learn that the worst is coming, and if they can't handle a single Vamp or a Bringer . . . chances are they're never going to leave this town alive." Faith walked past them to the stairs again. The two remaining Scoobies looked at each other, and sadly realized she was right.  
  
Faith walked up the stairs, trying not to spill the coffee, hoping she remembered the way the blonde liked to drink it. Setting it down on the nightstand, she sat on the edge of the bed gently, just looking at the older girl. She looked so old, and yet . . . far too young to be mixed up in all of this. IS this what a person looks like after dying three times, she wondered? Even in her sleep she seemed fitful. A slight frown to her features. As the brunette gently ran the backs of her fingers across the older woman's cheek, she saw the True Slayer's lips twitch into a smile for a second, then her eyes slowly open.  
  
"Hey." Faith said gently. She couldn't help the way one corner of her mouth curled into a smirk at the almost childlike look on the girl's face. The girl stretched, her joints popping as she did, but as Buffy's eyes opened and she saw what time it was she hot up out of bed.  
  
"WHOA!" Faith said, putting a hand on her shoulder quickly, "Take it easy. I called your boss already and told him you'd be late. He says you could have the day off, but we both knew you'd be going anyway." Buffy looked at the girl as though she'd suddenly grown another head. "You - need to go take a shower." She stated, pulling the blonde out of bed and leading her to the connecting door.  
  
"But - !" she tried to protest, but Faith leaned in a kissed her suddenly, silencing her. It was a quick, almost chaste kiss. She did it because she knew that the surprise would get the usual motor-mouth to stop in her tracks.  
  
"No arguments. You finally have the bathroom without a line behind you, so take advantage. I want you in the kitchen for breakfast after you change - NO BUTS!" she stated as she turned to head back down-stairs. "Coffee's on the night-stand." She said as the door snapped shut behind her. She stood just out-side the door for a second and listened. No noise. After a few seconds she heard the distinct sound of the bathroom door shutting and the water being turned on. Sighing Faith fell back against the door she took in a long slow breath. I hope you know what you're doing, she thought.  
  
"Long night?" Faith's head shot up at the sound of Kennedy's voice. The younger girl was wearing a smirk, and she pretty darn obvious what she was thinking about. Faith chuckled, remembering what it was like to be that young, that alive. She missed it. Getting up Faith stretched her arms over her head and shook her head. "You get her to settle down?" she asked slowly. The double meaning of 'settle down' not lost on them.  
  
"Not exactly, but I think I helped." Faith said, a touch of the old confidence shinning through. "Hey, Kenny . . . think you could help me with something?" Faith said slowly, now Kennedy was the one who looked apprehensive. "Willow doesn't have any classes on Fridays, right?" Faith said, tossing her arm over her counter-part's, and leading the girl downstairs.  
  
When Buffy made her way down stairs she was surprised to see so many girls still in their sleeping bags, resting. She slowly mad her way into the kitchen where Faith, Kennedy, and Dawn were talking, with Willow perusing the newspaper (pretending not be listening in). Sipping her coffee as she walked in, Buffy looked over the odd match of kids. Faith's attention was instantly grabbed by her entering, causing the brunette to smile.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said as she sat down next to Willow, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she said, voice not with out an edge of warning.  
  
"My first-period was cancelled. I'm going to start walking over in about 20 minutes." She said, kicking her feet as she sat on the counter.  
  
"That's okay, I'll drive you in a few minutes."  
  
"No you won't." Faith said, sliding her a plate of breakfast; complete with Juice and buttered toast. "You're going to sit down and eat breakfast. Bad enough you're going to work with next to no sleep." Buffy blushed slightly and fidgeted in her seat at the mention of the night before. She hesitantly picked up her fork and stated eating. "Good, now relax. I'll be right back, you just keep eating." Faith smiled at her slyly, and Buffy looked guiltily back down at her food. It was good, that was for sure, but it seemed that she was the only one the brunette had made it for.  
  
Faith walked out of the room and into the dinning room. Glancing back, she saw that the four girls had started talking about something else. Good, Faith thought to herself, because it's now or never. Taking the longer way; she looped back around, through the entryway, and into the basement. Walking down the steps, Faith pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket. Spike was just pulling on his duster, facing away from the brunette. Hearing someone enter he called back over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be up in a moment Lil'Bit, just lacing up my boots."  
  
"I'm almost as tall as you, and besides . . ." Faith said, watching as the Vampire turned around surprised. "There's been a change in plans." Faith pulled a smoke out of her pack with her lips, and searched her pockets for a lighter, pretending not to feel it in her pocket.  
  
"Here, let me get that for you." He said, lighting his Zippo and walking towards her. As he stepped closer and held the small fire out for her she had to pull in the urge to light what must have been his highly flammable hair on fire and watching him turn to dust. "What do you mean 'Change in plans'?" he asked her, closing the lighter and sitting back down in his cot.  
  
"Well, Buffy had another one of her fits last night - "  
  
"The nightmares." He asked quickly, though it sounded almost like a statement. Faith's anger flared like a wild-fire at hearing that he knew about them. Pushing it down again, and leaned against the pillar to face him.  
  
"Yeah, well, they kept her up most of the night . . . well, I guess you could say that I did too - " she added smoothly, noticing that she got the desired reaction of Spike looking up suddenly, " - But the point is; we have a new plan for training. The girls are getting the day off, and the entire Scooby-Crew will be taking the girls out tonight. Not a single one is staying back at the fort." Faith took another long drag off her cigarette and blew it out slowly.  
  
"Who's going to watch the shack?" he asked, almost suspiciously. Faith chuckled and blew a smoke-ring.  
  
"X-Man and The Anyerism. Staying with 'The Little Bit', as you called her. Meanwhile the rest are going to be getting dirty with the best of us." At that Faith pushed up and took a drag again. Giving the Vamp a hard look she let the smoke curl it's way out of her nose slowly. Tossing the butt down she stomped on it. "You're in deep shit, Spike, you know that?" Faith said, almost as though she cared.  
  
"What's that?" he said quickly, not missing the threat she'd just lain down.  
  
"You. Are. In. Deep. Shit . . . Spike." She said again, slowly. "Buffy said it her self. You're here because she needed a strong warrior, and you were the strongest she had." Faith smirked and cracked her knuckles one by one, "I say had because that's not the case anymore, is it?" Click, Click, Click. . . "She's got me now, and I guess that makes you wonder where you fall, huh?" He didn't move as she began to slowly pace, but his eyes fallowed her.  
  
"You're a killer, you're a Creature, and you're a danger. You have no chip to control you, and you've fed since you've had a soul . . . you're no Angel, Bleach-Boy." Spike sneered at her, and Faith smiled in return. "Not to mention you're other recent indiscretions. She might have needed you . . . but she doesn't any more." As she stepped right into his space Faith practically growled. "You even breath over the line, and you'll be blowing in the wind, William." As she started for the steps he called out after her.  
  
"You think you can replace me?" He asked her quickly, overly confidant. "You're no divine-spirit your self. You didn't need to lose your soul to kill . . . don't think she doesn't know that." At that Faith's eyes pinched shut, and she turned to face him again. Her old smile back in place, the brunette chuckled.  
  
"But which one of us was offered her bed, and which one of us sleeps on a cot featuring chains and cuffs?" His eyes narrowed, and he got up just as the door down stairs opened.  
  
"Faith?" Buffy's voice called.  
  
"Down here!" She called back, face smug. The blonde walked down to the third step where the other Slayer stood, still facing the Vampire.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Buffy said, trying to sound conversational. The younger girl didn't miss the edge of weariness to the blonde's question. Faith finally turned to face her.  
  
"Just chatting over a Smoke." Faith said replied calmly. Buffy frowned, and faith's insides jumped, knowing she was going to get questioned.  
  
"What are you doing smoking?!" Buffy asked harshly, "You're going to kill yourself! Not to mention it makes your breath stink, and I have to sleep next to you now . . ." she trailed off as she pulled Faith back up the stairs by her hand. Faith just waved back down to Spike, a large fake pout on her face as she went. Closing the door, Buffy turned to the brunette, her face hard. Faith squirmed slightly, and looked down at her shoes. Buffy held out her hand, and Faith suddenly became confused. "Cigarettes, please." She said firmly. Faith quickly reached into her pocket and handed the blonde her half-empty pack of Gaoulwaies.  
  
"What are these?" the blonde asked, looking at the box, eye-brow raised.  
  
" 'Gal-ways', you can tell because they have the fairies on them." Faith said, chuckling slightly. And here I could have sworn Buffy took French in high-school, Faith thought. Buffy looked at the box for a second, then ripped it into pieces. Faith had little to no reaction, simply watching.  
  
"No More Smoking!" She said firmly, "I can't have you huffing and puffing while we're trying to get the girls into shape." Faith nodded, and smiled. Buffy looked at her suspiciously, "What?" she slowly drawled.  
  
"Nothing." Faith stated, still just smiling.  
  
"Okay . . . well I have to get to work, and Dawn needs to be dropped off so you're in charge of the house, okay?" Faith nodded, and Buffy sighed, running a hand through he hair slowly. "Umm, I just wanted to, uh . . . well, I wanted to thank you for taking over this morning. It was really, umm . . . It was, uh, it's - "  
  
"Hey, it's cool." Faith said, saving her from what they both knew she was saying and had the potential to get 'mushy'. Suddenly a honk came from what must have been the Jeep parked in the drive-way. Buffy fidgeted slightly, and pointed over her shoulder as she started walking backwards towards the front door. "Hey, B." Faith said quickly, Buffy stopped and Faith walked up to her.  
  
Before the blonde could pull away or even react, Faith took both the older woman's hands in her own and kissed her gently. As Buffy felt the brunette's lips gently grasp hers she felt the breath she'd just taken flutter in her chest, and her stomach tighten with anticipation. The feeling that just touching the other Slayer elicited in her had always fascinated the older girl, but ever since their touching had become slightly more intimate it seemed as though Faith was almost a different person. Just as that though started to shock and scare Buffy, Faith pulled away. Letting go of her hands, Faith smiled at her, and gave her a gentle nudge out of the break-fast nook and back towards the front door.  
  
"Go help people, B," Faith told her quietly, "They're waiting." Buffy shook her head, and nodded, trying to clear her head. As the brunette watched her slowly walk out the door, she smirked. I could get used to this, Faith thought. Bringing a hand up to gently run her fingers across her lips, the younger girl couldn't help but smile. Something was going on between them -- finally, if you asked Faith -- and the brunette wasn't going to waste it. Walking back into the kitchen, Faith started cleaning up from the break- fast she'd made. By now a lot of the girls were up and eating their morning meals.  
  
"Hey Faith?" Kennedy asked her, shaking an empty box of cookies, "I think it's time for a grocery-run. Things are starting to get a little meager here . . ." Faith nodded as she rinsed the frying pan and placed it in the drying rack.  
  
"Alright, why don't you and I go out around lunch time?" Faith offered, "Go get Red and bring her in here." Kennedy looked at her for a second, eyes hard, and didn't move. "Kenny, girl; she's the one with the grocery money . . . besides, she's good with numbers and she knows what we need. She makes the list every week, or so it goes." The smaller brunette sighed angrily and went into the other room. Faith dried her hands and fallowed her a few seconds later. Kennedy was leaning against a wall about as far away from the red-head as she could get.  
  
"Hey Will?" Faith asked, giving Kennedy an exasperated look before getting the Witch's attention, "Do you think we could go out and grab some more groceries later?" Willow nodded, but then stopped.  
  
"Buffy took the car, didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" Faith asked, noticing Willow's sudden disappointment.  
  
"Faith, we need to buy food for almost 40 or 50 people . . . we need the jeep, and with Xander at work we don't even have the Taurus. I guess we're just going to have to wait until she gets back." Just then a plate could be heard breaking in the other room.  
  
"I don't think they're going to last that long, Red." Faith said gently. Turing to the now silent potential the Slayer breathed shortly, "Why don't you ask around about what people want, get a feel for certain kinds of food or whatever. Talk to Andrew about whatever he might need for what he gonna be cooking for dinners in the next week or so too?" Kennedy nodded and did as she was told. "Red, why don't you look into raising some funds and calculating the hows and what of our spending capabilities?" Willow nodded slowly, but looked hesitant.  
  
"Faith, how are we going to be getting all this food home from the market with just two people?"  
  
"We're not going to be just two people; you, me, and Kennedy are going." The Witch suddenly blushed, and she looked down at the table. "And don't worry. We're gonna stop by the school to get the Jeep. Buffy'll just have to walk home today, I guess. Besides, I'll drop off a lunch for her too." With that Faith disappeared back into the kitchen again, leaving a slightly shocked Willow in her wake. Shaking her head slightly and turning back to her computer, she didn't notice that Kennedy was watching her.  
  
Leaning on the small pillar at the base of the stairs, the potential watched. Willow opened and closed files, punching numbers into the calculator, jotting down little notes on a piece of scrap paper, and focusing in on her work. She was adorable, the girl thought, and she hated that she still believed it. she loved Willow, she loved her so much . . . and just when she was trying to express said feeling to her, what happened? She was thinking about someone else. Shaking her head, Kennedy bit her lip.  
  
But still, she thought, it was really good up until then . . . maybe she's just not used to being with other women . . . NO, she berated herself suddenly, You can't go making excuses for her, what she did was totally unacceptable. No one has sex with Kennedy Roth and forgets it! but as she looked at the sad expression on the red-head face she couldn't help her first little instinct screaming at her to go cheer her up by any means necessary.  
  
As the young girl's eyes traveled from her former girl-friend's sad little pout up to her pale cheeks the phrase 'lickable' came to mind as he eyes settled on those charming little freckles. A hand on her shoulder shook Kennedy out of her thoughts. Faith was smiling at her knowingly, as though she could have just her the girl's internal musings. Kennedy tried to hold back the blush she was sure was now creeping along her own cheeks, she watched as Faith nodded in Willow's direction.  
  
"Why don't you sit and talk things over while I clean up a bit, huh?" the older brunette offered. Kennedy just nodded once and sat down next to the witch, wordlessly tossing her a fairly extensive list. As the red-head perused it silently Faith sighed . . . this was going to be harder than she'd thought.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(To Be Continued . . .) 


	4. A Renewed Revival

**Author's Note**: Well… I'm sorry. That's where I'd like to start - because I started this chapter maybe (shit) 2 years ago? And it was permanently deleted when booted this story off their site until I took it down to an **_R_** rating. So there was a stigma attached to writing this Fic. But I finally tracked down a copy of what I'd started with, finished it, and am now posting it in the fleeting hopes that _someone, somewhere_ might still remember it/like it. I give credit to **Pat Kelly** for putting the idea of finishing/continuing it back in my head, with her story "_Summer In Neptune_", part of the "_Between Seacrest and Ravello_" Series. Thank you. And I hope it doesn't suck.

**Warning! _This chapter contains Adult content. It has homosexual themes and sensuality between consenting, sober adults. If this offends you, or is inappropriate for someone your age (?), please do not read. Thank you._**

Written June 2004 – Monday, November 13th, 2006

( **UnForeseen Events** )

"I feel like I don't know what's going on with me! It's never happened before; it's just...all of a sudden...and I can't figure out why."

"It's okay, this sort of thing is normal; it happens all the time."

"**Not to me**!" She sighed suddenly, running a rough hand through her hair, completely frustrated. "It's not normal, and it's **not** okay. This has to be a fluke, it has to be a mistake."

"There's nothing wrong with it, it happens to people at this age all the time." She said, comfortingly, unable to help the small smile that played across her lips. "And it is okay, **and **normal. I don't get what you're so upset about, I can't think of anyone who'd really mind here."

"You don't understand; this isn't me. I feel like something is possessing me! Like some kind of evil, not-me-thing, is taking over my body and my mind and I can't control it! **I don't like girls**!" She yelled, and Buffy's face became stern.

"Has anyone bitten you, or thrown herbs at you lately?" the girl across her desk looked at her for a second, as though trying to decide if it was a joke or if the Guidance counselor (of all people) had gone crazy. "I'll take that as a no." The girl nodded slowly, and Buffy smiled again, albeit bemusedly. "Now, please, explain to me again what happened. I think there's something you're not telling me." The girl shifted in her seat slightly, and looked up at her again for a second.

"Okay," she sighed, looking around the small cubical, trying to find something of interest. "We were all in the locker-room after gym, and we were changing, and we were just talking...and all of us were talking about little things; what we wanted to do this week-end, and just, all of a sudden...my best friend Jamie took off her shirt, and she was just in a sports bra, and...I was staring at her. Like, at her chest." She finished in a whisper, and shuffled her feet on the floor.

"It's okay to look, there's nothing wrong with it. Curiosity – "

"This wasn't looking, Ms. Summers," She said, sounding completely self- loathing, "I was checking her out, I might even go so far as to say I was ogling her... **god**!" she yelled suddenly, causing Buffy to jump a bit, "She's my best friend! She and I have known each other for almost 16 years! What would she do if she...if she knew I had been looking at her?" The younger girl signed and put her head into her hands.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with it. And I know that for a fact, not because I read it in the Guidance Counselor's Handbook." The girl didn't even seem to hear her. "Hey!" the girl sat up quickly, looking around, and Buffy grinned, "You came her for Guidance, so why not listen?" the girl smiled apologetically, and the blonde continued. "If this is really the first time this has happened, then it could be a fluke. But I don't think you'd be here if you didn't think it could be something more than that." The girl's eyes softened.

"When I was a senior in High-School, pretty much the same thing happened to me. But like you, I freaked out. I shut it out, told myself that it was gross, and wrong, and disgusting, and I wouldn't have any part of it. But no matter how much I tried, the feelings were still there. And every time I was near this one girl, they just rose up." Buffy chuckled, and sat back a little. "As this girl and I got closer, I started to accept what I was going through a bit more, but then...she did something really bad, and somewhere in my mind that equated to my feelings for her being just as terrible."

"What'd she do?" The girl asked, sounding interested all of a sudden.

"Something not worth repeating, and I pushed her away. It was a really bad idea too, because it was the opposite of what I should have done. She needed someone that wasn't afraid of being close to her, no matter what she was, or did, or said...and I was too afraid to be that person. And there was no one else, so...she and I lost touch, she went off and did some bad stuff, and in the end; she found what she needed in an ex-boyfriend of mine. God, I have never been so insanely jealous in my life as I was when I found out."

"She dated you're ex-boyfriend?" the girl sounded shocked, and Buffy shook her head sadly.

"No. Worse. He was able to be that person she needed. The person that refused to let her fall into her self. I was so angry because that should have been me. Not only did I want to be that person, but I know in retrospect that I should have been. I still wouldn't accept why I felt the way I did, but I was confronted with it a few days later."

"What happened?" the girl asked, sitting up, really listening now.

"My best friend told me she had been seeing someone and hadn't told me. More than that; it was a girl." Buffy chuckled darkly, and shook her head. "It was then that I realized my conspiracy theory was flawed. My best friend was the nicest, most well behaved and mannered person I'd ever known, and still have ever known. Straight-A student, an amazing best friend, and the most honest and trustworthy person you could ever meet...and I realized that if she could fall in love with a woman, then the flaw couldn't be in that. It was in me. My up-bringing."

"Were your parents pissed when you told them?" The girl asked, obviously this was something she'd been really worried about.

"I haven't spoken to my father in years, and my mother has been dead for just as long." She said sadly, "I Never told them. It wasn't a common thing. I had been particularly interested in only that one girl, but as time went on I found myself checking out the odd woman in a crowd." Buffy chuckled, "I regret it though, I wish I had been open with them, because now I'll probably never have that chance. My mom would have had a mini- freak out, and my dad would have pretended as if nothing had happened, and after some times had passed they would have just accepted it. They might have even indulged me in it, given enough time to adjust. That's just the way they were."

"Does anyone know? Did you ever tell anyone?"

"I told my best friend, and she didn't even seem surprised." Buffy chuckled, "She'd seen the way I looked at the one girl and put things together for her self." The student nodded, and the bell for Lunch rang out through the halls. "Oh, you'd better got going. I'm sure your friends were wondering why you skipped out on Biology." The girl smiled and nodded as Buffy signed an excuse note. She held it out, and as the girl went to take it she grabbed it back again. "Promise me we'll talk again?" she asked, with a playful threat. The girl laughed and nodded, taking the note.

"Bye Ms. Summers!" the girl called as she left the cubical. Buffy chuckled, finding the topic of the day humorous… Considering the recent events? Buffy took the page of notes she'd made and stuck it in a new file, writing the girls name, 'Socrata Jones' on a fresh file. Putting it in her filing drawer and sitting up again, her heart nearly jumped into her throat when she saw who was standing at the entrance to her cubical.

"Hey there Ms. Summers," Faith said coolly, pushing off the barrier, "How did I know you were going to be working through your lunch?" Buffy chuckled nervously and nodded, not knowing what to say. "Predicting it would happen; I made you a lunch," Faith said, holding up a brown paper bag, "And figured I'd check in on you to make sure you ate." Buffy looked from the lunch to Faith and back again.

"You made me a lunch?" Buffy dead panned. Faith nodded, and put the bag on the woman's desk.

"Yup. Some left-over fried-chicken, a little bag of gold-fish, can of Cola, and what's left of the cookies." She said, smoothly moving to sit in the blonde's lap, enjoying the way Buffy's eyes bugged as she settled in.

"_What's left of the cookies?_" Buffy asked, not entirely sure what else to say. Faith nodded, opening the bag and setting out the food for her.

"Yeah, that's the other reason why I'm here." She said, wadding up the brown bag and tossing it into the trash. "There's no food left in the house. I think I cleaned the fridge out while I made your lunch. So I'm also here to pick up the keys to the Jeep so we can go grocery shopping." Faith smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind the older woman's ear. Buffy cleared her throat, and gulped slightly, distracted by their close proximity to each other.

"Who's _we_?" Faith smiled at this, holding out her hand, flexing her index finger a little. Buffy opened her top desk drawer and pulled out her set of keys. Handing them to the brunette, she watched as she then got up and walked to the edge of the cubical.

"Hey Ken!" she said loudly. Just then Kennedy stood up from where she must have been sitting in the waiting area, and took the keys. She gave a short wave to Buffy and then walked out of the main Office. "Willow went ahead with the money and she's meeting us there. The three of us couldn't carry the amount of food needed, so we had to get a car. Xander is a work, and the Taurus probably isn't enough to carry everything we'd need anyways so…"

"Don't worry about it." Buffy said, smiling at the brunette's slight ramble. "I'll walk home, and Dawn and the potentials will go together since I can't give them a ride with out a car." Buffy quickly wrote down a quick note she'd post on the outside of her cubical later.

"Alright, but make sure you go straight to the house," Faith said seriously, "You and I have plans to go over; we need to get ready for tonight." Buffy nodded.

"Don't worry, Willow explained to me what's going on while you were talking to Spike. For some reason she was under the impression that we'd thought the plans up together." The both laughed slightly though for different reasons. "Is there anything else you need?" Buffy asked, wanting to make sure nothing had been left out. Faith looked to the ceiling, taking a second to think.

"Nope, just one last thing then I'll leave you to your lunch."

"What's that?" Buffy asked, sitting back in her seat. Faith smiled almost predatorily, the way she used to, and walked towards the blonde; gently taking the older woman's face into her surprisingly soft and gentle hand. The Slayers kissed with a slow passion; silent, yet expressive, telling that Faith expected many more of these to fallow, and the blonde was floored in turn. As the brunette slowly broke away, she left a slightly spaced Buffy in her wake. Once the older woman had cleared her slightly clouded vision, she saw that the girl from before was standing at her door again. This time, the student was smiling slightly.

"One of the few women among the crowd?" She asked playfully. Buffy licked her lips, the apples of her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Actually, that was _her_." She said quietly.

" **_'Her'_** who?" Buffy looked at her sideways, albeit pointedly.

"The diamond in the rough." She chuckled slightly as she said it, unable to think of why. The girl's jaw almost dropped, but she smiled.

"You and she are together now?" She asked, a hint of hope heard in her voice. Buffy took a moment to think it over, and the only answer she could give was:

"Not Yet." The girl then retrieved the coat she'd left behind, and said her goodbyes again. Leaving Buffy with her thoughts and no distractions, she ate her lunch in silence, wishing that a student would come in needing her advice. But no one came. When 2:30 rolled around, Buffy packed up her bag and got ready to go. Posting her little note to Dawn on the side of her Cubical, she said good-bye to Robin Wood and headed out of the school.

As she walked home she couldn't help the feeling of anticipation that hit her. Deciding that she was far too anxious to get home, she decided to make a stop first; do something to take her mind off 'plotting' with Faith. She stopped into the Espresso Pump for some coffee, and as she drank it on the way home she realized that perhaps coffee might not be the best thing. _I'm already really restless_, she thought, _and I'm about to be sitting for a couple of hours filing things...why did I think I needed caffeine?_

When she saw her house, and noticed Faith sitting on the steps of the porch, she tried to look as if nothing was amiss. But when she saw that Faith had a cigarette in her mouth she couldn't help it. She ran over and pulled the thing out of her mouth and threw it on the ground. Faith flinched, apparently having not seen Buffy.

"Hey B, I was wondering when you were gonna get here." She said calmly, un-moved by Buffy's violent reaction, "But did you really have to ruin my quitting cigarette?" she asked, pointing to the un-lit and now broken cigarette on the walkway.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"It's something that I learned from a book in prison," she said, getting up and heading inside, "You keep cigarettes on you, and when you want one, you put one in your mouth, and you have to leave it un-lit. You're allowed to have them, but you're not allowed to smoke them. You'll want to light them, and smoke them, but when you don't let yourself pretty soon you'll not even want the un-lit ones. Worked last time I quit, so I figured it'd work again." Buffy slowly followed Faith inside, not quite sure how that kind of plan would work, but hey, if she said it did.

"I stopped for coffee," Buffy stated as Faith sat down at the dining room table, and saw that Faith smiled slightly when she nodded. "That's what took me."

"I know," she said pointing to the coffee cup Buffy still had with her, "it shows. Even though I'd asked you to come right home." She said the last part with a playful edge, to which Buffy just shrugged. "Most of the girls went out to the movies, they should be back at around four or so. They said they might stop and rent some videos if they could find the time. But don't worry," She said quickly, "I told them they had to be back before dark." Buffy smiled and nodded.

"I'll get what we need, be right back." She said, jogging up to her room. There on her desk was her organizer and a Christmas cookie tin. Grabbing a pen and a pad of paper as well, Buffy made her way back down-stairs. When she got back she was surprised to find two glasses in front of Faith, and the brunette pushed one her way as she sipped her own. Buffy lifted it, and sniffed it, the ice clanking slightly.

"Don't worry," Faith said, licking her lips, "It's diet. I figured you guys were Pepsi drinkers." Buffy smiled slightly and sat down herself. Faith was at the head of the table, Buffy to the side, facing the kitchen door. "What did ya get?" Faith asked, pulling the materials in front of her. Buffy took back the Organizer protectively, and opened it. Faith saw that although it was split up into letters, there were just blank pages instead for room for phones numbers. She turned to 'P' and there was a long list of names, taking up about two and a half of the little pages.

"The names." She said, "In the order they arrived." Faith picked up the cookie tin, and shook it slightly, a look of confusion on her face. "Open it." Faith shrugged, and when she did she found it was full of almost mug-shot Polaroids of all the potentials with their names underneath. "In case I recognize one of them by face but can't match it with a name. Not prettiest pictures, but it helps. Never been to good at remembering things like that."

"Got ya." Faith said looking them over, trying to remember specifics about the ones she'd worked with. "Now, what do we do? I think it's agreed that Spike will get a smaller group, of those that need the most work, and they're going someplace quiet, right?" Buffy nodded, and leaned forward onto the table to look over the pictures with Faith. "Now, here are the five that I think we should send with Spike..." she said, setting five of the pictures into a pile.

"No, see, I think she's pretty good," Buffy said as she picked up the picture, "Uh...Samantha! Yeah, she's got this thing, I dunno what I'd call it, but she's never picked up a sward before but she'd be good with one. She's a ballet dancer, so she's got the grace and finesse of a pretty swift fighter. I say give her a chance. But the rest I agree with. Let's put ..." Buffy sorted through the pile and pulled out one of the mousy red-head that reminded Faith of a younger Willow, "She's exactly what we should spend to spike. She's not gone on patrol even remotely recently. She **never** goes unless it's required of her." Faith nodded, and saw that Buffy was pretty much lying on the table to see the pictures.

"Here B," Faith offered, picking up all the remainder of the photos and getting up. She pushed Buffy back gently and sat down in her lap. The blonde chuckled silently, and tried to hold in a smile at the brunette's forward behavior. "This'll just make it easier." She said, and so they worked like that, Faith in her lap, sorting through photos, and putting them into piles. There were 47 Potentials, and in the end it was going to be 18 with Giles and Willow, 12 with Faith, 12 with Buffy, from worse to best, and the five for Spike were going to be those that needed the most basic of work.

"Come on," Buffy said tapping the side of Faith's legs on her own, "Get up. I'm going to wash these, I'll be right back." She said, indicating the now empty soda glasses. She took them into the kitchen, rinsing them out. While Buffy was at the sink, and couldn't see Faith, the brunette pulled the organizer over to her and opened it. Turning it to 'F', she sifted through a page or two about furniture repair and fire-arm stores until she read her name.

_'Make peace with Faith before dying permanently'_ was one of the items on the list. Faith almost laughed except that it was too close to her to find funny. _So_, Faith thought, _she did want to patch things up_. _'Apologize'_ was on there too, along with _'Be Polite' _and_ 'Be honest with her'_. There were little checks next to some of them, and there were more examples as the list went on, but she didn't have the time to read them. As Buffy headed for the higher cabinets, she slid the organizer back over to where it'd been before, and looked in on the little blonde from her seat.

As she had to reach, stretch and stand on her tip-toes, Buffy felt eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Faith was watching from her chair, smiling. Buffy felt her cheeks flush, and she reached a final time to put the glasses away. Dusting her slightly wet hands on the jeans, she walked back into the room, where Faith was still smiling and Buffy's face was still a little pink.

Buffy sat down in Faith's seat from Earlier, and looked down at the piles again. She cleared her throat and picked up the pile for Willow and Giles' set obviously trying to distract herself. Faith chuckled, got up, and approached Buffy again. She took the pictures out of the blonde's hands and tossed them back onto the table. Throwing a leg over Buffy's she now sat straddling the blonde's waist, and was thoroughly enjoying the look of surprise of the older woman's face.

Faith's smile slowly crept up the side of her face into a smirk. But it didn't have the effect it used to have on the blonde. Instead of distracting or menacing, she found it...comforting. Maybe it's because she'd learned so much more about the girl these past three days – _yes Buffy_, she told herself, _it had only been three days_ – but she doubted it. She had the odd feeling that it was the smirk that'd changed, not them. There was softness in those brown eyes she'd never seen before, and a childish dimple on the younger girl's cheek. This had never quite happened before.

Buffy couldn't help herself. She smiled back, though it was unconsciously, and raised a hand to push the girl's hair behind her ears needlessly. Taking in every detail of this face, this woman, this warrior with a gentleness that most would find shocking...she slowly let a sigh out through her nose, calmly blown away. Running a hand down the pale, olive skin of her cheek, Buffy couldn't help noticing that she was leaning forward. But more than that, she couldn't stop herself, even if she'd wanted to. But she didn't want to stop; not at all.

As their foreheads gently touched, the tips of their noses tickling the other's, their eyes were caught in each other. Buffy licked her lips quickly, silently, and Faith felt her warm sweet breath on her face. As the brunette watched the blonde's eyes close slowly, and felt her lean in that extra inch to kiss her, Faith pulled away. When the eyes opened again, more quickly, worry and surprise evident in them, the younger girl looked back. Buffy nodded, understanding, and kissed her and her eyes slipped closed again.

Faith's breath was taken away. Buffy wasn't just kissing her because she _could_, she was kissing her because she _wanted_ to. Her lips were firm, soft, and gentle. The brunette wanted them to simply devour her, but Buffy wouldn't let them. She wanted to slowly consume her; to enjoy this slow seduction. The younger girl's want for more was not unsatisfied, however; the blonde was simply taking her time, letting her lips and tongue slowly explore the wanting and warm mouth attached to hers.

Faith gently drew her hands up and down the older girl's back, enjoying the smoothness she felt, even through the shirt. She wasn't wearing a bar, and the fact that there was simply a layer of fabric between her and her prize caused Faith's arousal to spike.

Unfortunately, she was not given the chance to act on it. Both girls heard the latch on the front door being opened, and the two sprang apart. They'd moved so fast so as to not to be caught kissing that Buffy nearly landed seat-down on the floor of the dining room. The potentials were back early from the movie, along with Dawn, Amanda and a few others. They walked into the living room, completely ignorant of what they'd interrupted. Buffy cleared her throat, as she ran a hand through her hair.

The girls entering the house paid no attention to her or Faith, simply keeping up their conversation and heading into the living room, talking. Faith smiled wryly at her, and walked into the kitchen with a smirk far more in the fashion of her younger self than before.

Buffy leaned on the door-jam, and listened to the younger girls' yammering. They were talking about the movie they'd seen. It was some horror movie, with a terrible cast, bad acting, but beautiful people in it, getting killed off one by one. They talked about the predictable deaths, the unbelievable killers; how they lacked motive and yet killed. They sounded like normal kids, talking about things that would be important if they were anything less than Potentials.

"But my favorite movie, regardless of time or knowledge, has gotta be **'The Lost Boys'**; no question." One girl said, causing the rest of the room to chuckle. "I know, not only is it **very** 80s, but it's also a movie about Vampires that can fly."

"That's nothing too out-of-the-ordinary." Buffy said from the doorway, making all of them turn, "I knew a few Vamps back in LA that could levitate a bit. You do come across them now and again. Just not any here in Sunnydale. Well, there was Dracula, sort of, but that was the whole turning to mist thing..." She stopped to look over the shocked faces of her crowd, and smiled slightly. Even with all the training they'd had since they arrived, there was so little they knew about they're enemies.

"Alright then," she said suddenly, overly jovial as she turned back out of the room, "Don't forget that we have intensive training tonight!" she called over she shoulder heading into the kitchen to find Faith making herself a sandwich. "Uh, Faith, I'm going to go take a shower, maybe do some stretches before we take the girls out so... I'll be upstairs if you need me." The brunette smiled, and nodded. It was a knowing smile, she was obviously still pleased about the kiss they'd shared earlier, but there was no hint of embarrassment there at all. This caused the blonde to grin slightly as well.

"Alright." Faith said simply, "Maybe I'll join you for those stretches." She said it completely straight faced, but Buffy had an idea that she meant it as an innuendo. Buffy felt the tips of her ears redden, but slowly turned and left...still smirking, though Faith didn't see it.

( **Run For Your Money** )

Faith never got to do those stretches. While Buffy took her shower, Faith had fallen asleep on Buffy's bed waiting for her to finish. She woke up covered in a throw-blanket and with the blinds drawn for the evening sun. After getting up and looking out the window, Faith sighed and grabbed her packet of cigarettes, heading for the yard below. The girls were inside, eating the dinner that Andrew had made, of which Faith grabbed two plates of as she headed into the back yard.

On the small back deck was a chair, where Faith chose to sit and have her dinner. Buffy was sitting on the dewed grass with her back to the brunette, seemingly unknowing it was her, or perhaps not noticing anyone was there at all. She had her legs out in a V in front of her, leaning down and grabbing her feet, counting to 25, then switching, then doing another set. Faith finished her turkey and stuffing, setting the plate aside, and desperately wanting a cigarette. Popping one into her mouth, and thanking the good lord she didn't have a lighter while she was cursing 'em for it at the same time.

As Buffy got up, and stood with her legs spread out in a V again, leaning down to place her hands flat on the grass between her legs, Faith took in a long shaky drag from her un-lit smoke. Buffy winked at her, up-side-down from between her legs, and counted to twenty five again. Faith was so shocked when the next drag she took from her cigarette contained smoke that she started chocking on it.

"Sorry Seconds," Spike said almost rudely, "Thought that was what you were waiting for." Faith glared up at him as he advanced on Buffy, her back turned. She turn around though, eyes sharp, looking right past the almost marching Vampire. Walking right past him, looking annoyed, Spike sputtered at being unnoticed.

"Faith!" She yelled, standing between the brunette's legs as she sat severely crouched in the deck chair. "I thought I smelled smoke…" She almost growled. Taking the cigarette right from between the younger girls lips she put it between her own and took a long drag herself. Spike's jaw dropped so far he worried it would fall from his skull. Faith's eyes just sort of glazed over as she was suddenly struck with the thought of what it would be like to be the filter right now...As the blonde lifted up her shoe and smashed the offending 'coffin nail' into the soul of her boot, the yard was silent. Buffy held out her hand, and Faith instantly handed over the rest of the pack.

"No More Cigarettes!" she said loudly and evenly, "I smell one more speck of tobacco on your breath and you can find a new bed to sleep in; is that clear?" Faith smiled and nodded. Buffy smiled back and crushed the pack in her tight little fist. "Good… you brought me diner?" Faith nodded and handed her the plate. Buffy sat on the younger girls lap and started eating, a little hungrily. Spike huffed and went back inside, obviously unable to stand the displays of affection between to the two women.

"Hey B?" Faith asked as the littler woman consumed her dinner. "Why'd you let me sleep? You knew I wanted to warm-up with you." Faith said quietly, almost whispering in her other Slayer's ear. Buffy just kept eating, a one-sided, happy little smirk coming out across her lips. When Faith waited only to receive no response, she kissed the blonde's temple, taking hold of her fork. Buffy just chuckled.

"Because," The True Slayer said smiling, "You look like a innocent little child when you sleep...wasn't about to ruin one of the rare moments when you look like that." Faith grinned back, no sure how to react to a compliment like that.

"Wow B, that's… really sweet." She then laughed a little nervously, "Or possibly reason to believe you're a pedophile." Buffy gave the brunette a Slayers version of a playful elbow in the stomach at that comment, but couldn't keep in a short belly laugh. Faith just sat looking at the prize in her lap while Buffy pushed the food around on her plate, still smiling slightly to herself. With a quick glance into the now empty kitchen Faith realized that it was verging on night.

"Come on B; I'll get your plate, you get the lists of names and assemble the 'Avengers'." Buffy nodded, and got up.

As Faith went into the kitchen and started washing she encountered Andrew scrubbing a basting ban, randomly stopping at intervals to sing clips from Ricky Martins songs into the scrubbing brush as he hummed and cleaned. Trying to get out of his way as fast as possible, and doing her best not to laugh at his odd manor and state of being, she headed out to the front lawn where everyone was gathered, and – for what Faith realized must be the first time in months – the house was totally empty. After asking the potentials to gather on the lawn the Scoobies, Dawn, and Faith stood proudly and seriously on the porch.

"Alright, listen up." Buffy said in that serious General Patton sort of way, "As all of you know and were warned; tonight is intensive training night. **All** will participate. You will be divided into groups based upon the specific training we feel you need and all of you will go to graveyards and hot spots of dark activity based upon you're level of readiness. Listen for your name, and line up in front of your group leader." Buffy, Faith, Spike, Giles and Willow all fanned themselves along the porch each with a small chest or bag of weapons at their feet.

The lists were run through, all of them, and the girls headed towards their 'Team Captains' for the night. But as she looked into the crowd as it was all over, and saw Kennedy not only looking confused but also very annoyed, she realized something. Buffy hadn't called her name. Heading over to the blonde before the younger brunette could get to her, Faith pointed this out.

"I know," Buffy said almost silently, "She's going to go with Willow." Faith's eye bugged.

"What?" Faith said back quietly, glancing at the girl waiting at the foot of the small steps. "B, she heard what you said, she's not gonna buy it! She's too smart and she knows she's too good for that." She leaned in a bit closer, "Don't you think training her properly is a little more important that your best-friends love life?" Buffy just chuckled.

"Faith, this **is** training." She said looking her dead in the eye but smiling, "Trust me, there are thing she can learn from Willow that I could never teach her." The double meaning wasn't lost on Faith; so much that she felt the tips of her ears prick in a blush. "Now don't worry, I've got a plan and I can handle this." And with that she casually walked past Faith, down the steps and right past Kennedy as she started addressing her group.

"Um, Buffy," Kennedy said interrupting her, "I wasn't assigned to a group." She said, sounding a little nervous and a little sour. Buffy looked over her list for a second, and looked back up at the girl.

"Yes you were, you're with Willow." She said simply, as though she'd said it before and it was Kennedy's fault she didn't pay attention. Kennedy's eyes darkened, realizing that this had something to do with her recently terminated relationship with the redhead. Who, consequently, had been standing with her group next to Buffy's on the lawn and had over-heard, not looking too pleased about it either – her face white and a little scared looking.

"With all due respect, I much rather go with Faith." She said flatly, as though saying '_I'm not really giving you a choice_.'. Buffy got right in her face, looking angry, and spoke harshly but in a whisper.

"You don't have a choice in this, Roth, so I guess '_going with Faith_' isn't really an option now is it?" Kennedy looked about ready to blow, but faster than the girl had ever seen in her life a hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her aside a bit. "Now listen up, okay, because I didn't want to say this in front of Willow's group, but they're the kids with an attitude problem. This is an experiment in internal leadership, and I picked you because you're the best we've got, okay? So if you want to throw that back in my face, just say the word..." Buffy growled threateningly, "You'll stay home to read the books with Dawn and Anya, and I'll pick a new girl to be my Sergeant."

Ooh, Buffy had her good! If there was one thing anyone knew about Kennedy it was that she liked being in charge, and quite possibly the only thing she liked more than that was being a slayer. Being told by Buffy that she was the best and was going to be specially treated for it was like getting a commendation, now the only question was; was it worth it to her to spend a little time with Willow?

"Alright Willow's group, let's move it!" she called, reaching into the bag at the red-head's feet and pulling out a long-sword. Coming up she met eyes with Willow momentarily who gave a short smile. As though caught off guard in her good luck, Kennedy smiled back, and headed west to Whispering Glades cemetery. The other girls, not being stupid, quickly fell in line, Giles and Willow at the rear. Faith walked up behind Buffy and placed a hand on her shoulder. As the girl turned around, she was not shocked to see her smiling widely.

"You're evil." Faith stated, though she too was also grinning, "You're just straight up evil." The older woman just shrugged as if to say _'tell me something I don't know'_, and tossed and ax onto her shoulder jauntily. "Man, good story too. You had her marked to a **T**... You were planning that the whole time, weren't you?" Faith suddenly realized.

"I don't know what you're talking about Faith," Buffy said airily, "It was a simple mistake, could have happened to anyone." And winked. Faith just chuckled deeply and grabbed a set of daggers.

"Hey, My group! **Line up**! **We're out of here**!" and marched off on their long walk to the woods by the caves.

( **Innuendo and Illusions** )

By the time Faith had gotten back to the house with her Potentials, they had been out for almost five hours. Close to midnight and all thoroughly exhausted, they were pleased to see Buffy's group walking up from the other end of the block. Smiling at one another the two Slayers, leading their groups back in wrapped their arms around one another and sighed. No one had died. And they had beat Willow and Giles' group back, so there was a good chance there would still be some food left in the fridge for them to eat.

"What's the news?" Buffy asked as she entered the house.

"No new info on the First." Dawn said sadly, still pouring over the books Giles had brought with him, "Spike's group came back after only a few hours, they're all passed out upstairs. Andrew got most of the laundry done and is folding clothes with Xander. They're just waiting for some of the other girls to get back so they can go back to Xander's and get some sleep."

"So besides being quick like a freak, how is Captain Peroxide? How'd his ladies do?" Faith asked, letting her loose hold on Buffy drop as the blonde settled into a chair next to Dawn with a sigh.

"Fine." He said from the shadows in the hall between the kitchen and the living room. "You underestimated them. They killed three vamps with little fuss and no injury and I spent the next hour and a half trying to drum up some more trouble to keep them occupied." He took a drag from his lit cigarette and looked at the floor. "When they realized that's what I was doing they started to look disheartened. Brought them back here, put 'em to bed."

"Thanks Spike." Buffy said, rubbing her neck, tiredly. Walking up behind her, he reached to rub it for her. When Faith realized this she tensed and resisted the urge to pull the daggers from her belt. But she knew she didn't need to. As soon as Buffy felt his cold skin touching hers she jumped, sitting up in her chair and frowning at him.

"Your hands are freezing." She chastised, which Faith knew was only an excuse, to explain why she was so shocked by his touch. "Scared the crap out of me." She mumbled, glancing at Faith and catching her eye. They looked at each other in silent understanding before both looking away.

"Sounds like your guys' Potential did alright," Dawn noted, leaning so as to look into the kitchen. "They're certainly **eating** like they're okay." Both women nodded.

"Yeah, only minor cuts and bruises. We did run into a few Harbingers though." At that Buffy looked up suddenly. "I took care of them. They're fine." Faith assured her counterpart.

"How many?"

"Four. We just made like to circle-the-wagons, all our backs facing inwards and took 'em out." Buffy sat up intently at this.

"_They_ took care of them?

"Nah, I did, but they kept their cool really well. Kept it together and were able to keep one or two of them busy while I handled the others before dealing with them." The blonde looked down at the surface o the table, deep in thought.

"What?" Faith asked, worried.

"Faith we didn't encounter an Harbingers." She said, looking up finally. "We had Vamps crawling out of ever crevice but that was it. A few demons, but all basic hell-mouthy fare." Buffy looked at her, her seriousness unparalleled. "Where in the woods did they attack you?"

"Uhh," Faith said, thinking, not entirely sure. They'd been wondering around for a while, walked past that old, wooden building then… Poof! Like they appeared out of nowhere. In fact, Faith wasn't even sure where they were in the woods when it happened – she'd been all over those woods in her younger Slaying years and had never seen that hut before. Dawn rolled out a map of Sunnydale, indicating the woods. Buffy leaned in waiting for Faith to indicate. She couldn't tell.

"I have no idea where we were." She admitted, and Spike could be heard scoffing. "We were past the caves and deeper in. You could tell there was a lot less foot-traffic around there, bushes and shrubs everywhere."

"Anything that could narrow it down?" Buffy sounded disappointed. This was probably their best lead for figuring out where the hell these guys were coming from, where the First's base of operations was.

"There was a house of some kind." Faith added quickly, stuttering a little, "I-I'd never seen it before. I knew those woods pretty well back in the day." Buffy nodded, thinking. "It was sort of big. I think it may have had one of those uh…" Faith spun her index finger in the air for a few seconds, Buffy waiting for her elaboration, "The spinning wheels that churns water?" she asked. Buffy shrugged.

"Was there anyone else around?" she asked, trying to get more clues.

"No. But there was a light on when we first walked passed it. But then the lights were off once the bringer had dispersed." Buffy's eyes lit up at this. "… You think that's where they were waiting to ambush us?" Faith guessed.

"I think that's where they came from before they attacked you, yes." Buffy nodded, pleased. "Do you think you could lead me back there if I asked you to?"

"Definitely." Faith agreed. The blonde smiled.

"Good work, Slayer." She praised softly. He brunette smiled somewhat shyly back at her. Spike could be heard slinking further into the house, away from them. They continued to look at one another, unaware of the fact that Dawn was taking note of this somewhat unusual interaction. Then suddenly hey both broke eye contact at the same time and turned to look at the door. Dawn heard nothing.

"Here come the rest." Buffy said, still looking at the open door facing the quiet street. She turned to address Faith as she got out of her chair. "Faith, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Let me know if there's anything serious?" She nodded as Buffy walked around the table and headed for the stairs. She paused at the foot of them. "And Faith?" she asked, a little more quietly. Faith walked over to her. Buffy smiled somewhat sweetly at her, not hiding the fact that her gaze was drawn to the younger girl's lips.

"This whole thing was your plan, Faith," she praised quietly, "And you did a good job. Divvy up the results and let me know how it went when you come to bed." Faith smiled and nodded. The blonde then turned on her heel and climbed the steps.

"Bullocks." Spike muttered from the back porch, just as the rest of the gang spilled into the house.

( **Anticipation** )

Willow and Giles had had a bit more trouble than Faith, Buffy or Spike. They'd not encountered Harbingers, but apparently Giles hadn't gotten the Memo about Kennedy being the newly appointed go-between for Slayer and Potentials. Due to this, and the fact that, indeed, a good few of the girls on this largest group had attitude/fear issues, there was not nearly enough coordination or discipline. This led to a few minor injuries.

One girl had sprained her ankle, another two had sprained their wrists and one had a pretty bad scrape on her arm that would probably need a gauze wrap. It seemed as though Willow and Kenney had gotten along well enough in the interim though. Kennedy had seen more of Willow in action, who'd fallen back on her years of Scooby Slaying experience and had been dual wielding cross and stake and taken out two vamps herself. Needless to say the younger girl was impressed that someone – with normal, human strength and coordination – could handle herself so well. "I learned from the best." was all she said, smiling shyly.

The girls fed themselves, set out their sleeping bags and turned on one of the movies they'd rented that afternoon with the volume off and subtitles on so that it would be easier for them to fall asleep. Faith couldn't sleep, though. She was too nervous. There was something terrifying about the prospect of walking up those stairs and climbing into that bed next to Buffy.

It was the way Buffy had looked at her before taking her shower, the blonde admitting to the H&H Theory finally, the kisses they'd shared that day and the way they'd woken up together the past two mornings. It felt like anything could happen. While she felt like these feelings were out of her control, she knew what she did with them wasn't. She knew what she wanted to happen, what she wanted to do… but she had no idea where it would lead. The potential of the situation frightened her. For all she knew she could fall into bed next to Buffy and tomorrow would be more of the same… or it could be infinitely better, and thus infinitely worse.

"Hey." She heard from the doorway to the kitchen. Glancing behind her, she watched as Kenney walked onto the back porch, sitting on the top step and looked curiously up at her fellow brunette.

"Eve'nin." Faith muttered back, flicking lint off her jeans, no looking at the younger girl.

"So… Your idea, or hers?"

"Hers." Faith answered, disinterestedly. "She knows you're the best, Ken. But you're not as good as you think. That's her problem." When she finally looked at the younger woman she saw that she looked miffed. "You think you're a Slayer, and while you may be the closest of any of the girls – you still aren't at our level. You will be though. Someday, you will be. Just not until I, and probably someone else die." Kennedy got an evil look in her eye, and that just made Faith chuckle.

"What?"

"Ken, that's just it. You _couldn't_ take me. That's where the line is, and _that's_ your problem. You're so consumed by what you can do, you think you can do anything. You can't see that line. And that's why Buffy gets so frustrated with you. Because she needs you, and with the way you're acting she can see you're going to John Wayne a bad situation and get yourself killed." She said it so strait faced that the younger brunette was unsettled by it.

"Then, because she doesn't have someone as good as you to rely on, to help her lead, more girls are gonna get killed. And while you and the other girls may think she doesn't care about you, she does. She just doesn't want to get attached to you all to the point that she loses sight of the fact that trying to save _everyone_ is the fasted way to get even more people killed." Kennedy looked down and thought about it. Faith was probably right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"So why aren't you upstairs getting lucky?" she asked, changing the subject. Faith just chuckled darkly at the other girl's words, though.

"You got the wrong idea there, Cowboy."

"Oh do I?" she challenged, "So that _wasn't_ Buffy I saw sitting on your lap right before we all headed out?"

"No, it was." She admitted, just saying it aloud making a smirk possess her lips.

"And?" Kennedy prodded. "You have yet to explain where I'm wrong here."

"She's not ready."

"_She's_ not ready?" Kennedy asked pointedly, "You sure you're not projecting there, '_Cowboy_'? Because if the way she's been looking and actin' since you stepped foot in this house is any indication… she's been waiting for it for a while. Not to mention the fact that – boy, does she _need_ it!"

"Hey!" Faith snapped quickly. Kennedy just smirked.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Faith was silent. "See? I'm not lying."

"She hasn't been waiting for anything." Faith said, voice tired. But Kennedy knew she wasn't really tired. Just depressed. She obviously had idea what was waiting for her upstairs. "Especially nothing from me."

"Faith." Kennedy said solidly. "Shut the fuck up, go shower, and get into bed with that lady. I'm pretty sure she'll tell you exactly what she needs." She smirked and Faith stood up, paused in the door.

"Lemme ask you one thing."

"What, Faith?"

"Why, Ms. Know-It-All, Ms. Insight and Understanding, if you're so wise; why the hell would you let one little slip-up effect your pride so much if there's so much to be proud of?" she turned her head to look at Kennedy, who's face was turned away. "If your pride were based on anything other that a delicate stream of hot-air, you're get back in that bed and show that woman that what she may not be used to, well…" Faith smirked and chuckled when the girl's face turned towards her, insulted but intrigued, "That what she's been missing out on, might just be what she's been looking for." Both girls smirked as Faith walked deeper into the house.

( **New Heights** )

Faith stood in the dark living room, crowds of passed out girls around her feet, as she stood with a hand of the banister. Her gaze was fixed on light pouring down to the stairs' landing from the hall. She spent what felt like a long time there. And while it was probably longer than was intended, and definitely longer than was necessary, the only thing she could say to herself that would get her up those stairs was, well… that she stank. And that even if she didn't sleep in Buffy's bed, she still needed to shower. When she was done with that, then she'd figure out the next step.

But the moment the warm water hit her skin, she was gone. Like getting hit by a Mac truck of sleepiness, she knew that – if for no other reason that it was the closest bed – she would be sleeping next to her fellow Slayer that night. She was now too tired to avoid it. As she climbed out of the shower, she left her clothes scattered over the bathroom floor, loosely wrapped herself in a towel, and opened the connecting door into the master bedroom.

"Jesus!" Buffy gasped suddenly at seeing Faith in the doorway. "You frightened me. I couldn't think who would be taking a shower this – " Then the blonde looked at the clock and noticed the actual hour. It was nearly sun-up. "Faith! Why were you up so late?" she asked, sitting up, clutching the sheet to her. Her tone was worried, concerned, and a little bit of guilt crept in with the brunette's feeling of complete and utter exhaustion. She closed the door to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed next to Buffy, no longer able to stand.

"Dunno. Wasn't tired until I got into the shower." She muttered. Trying to hold the towel up by tucking the ends under her arms. She turned to look at Buffy and noticed something. The older girl was doing a similar thing with the bed sheets. "B…" Faith said slowly, drawing out the letter hesitantly, "What are you sleeping in?" she asked. If it weren't for a Slayer's innately improved sense of sight in the dark, she would have missed the fact that Buffy was blushing.

"Nothing, why?"

"Nothing meaning _nothing special_, or nothing meaning _**nothing** nothing_?" Buffy tugged the sheet a little higher.

"Not nothing." She said quietly. Faith now felt slightly more awake.

"You're naked?" she asked, somewhat unsure, though not at all bothered by that idea. Quite the opposite, really.

"No." Buffy protested, though weakly. "I have underwear on." She insisted.

"Not much." Faith pointed out. Buffy blushed darker.

"Sorry." She muttered. Faith shook her head and turned to face Buffy on the bed.

"You really shouldn't be." She whispered and leaned in to kiss her. The blonde responded slowly, a little tentative, and careful. She was still as a statue except for her lips, and even, shallow breaths. Faith reached out, her hands holding the older woman just below her arms, and leaned her back into the pillows. The sheet dropped away and Faith saw that Buffy was indeed naked from the waist up. She grinned, kissing her more deeply, and let the towel fall to her hips. She leaned down next to the older girl, letting her fingers caress her soon to be Lover's scalp, down her neck, over her delicate collarbones, and over a small, soft breast.

Buffy gasped at the sensation, finally coming out of her trance somewhat, and looked down, watching the hand that gently ran over her small, tan nipple. The fingertips continued to tease, to lightly brush over the sensitive bud, hardening it further. Faith kissed the girl's cheek as Buffy watched, the blonde was somewhat amazed by this turn of events. She realized she shouldn't be so shocked. Wasn't this what she'd wanted? What she still wanted? Wasn't this why she'd gone to bed, mostly naked? It was. So why was she still so nervous?

For the same reason Faith was: the unknown. What would happen tomorrow? Or the next day? Would this distract them from the impending apocalypse? Would their devotion to one another result in Potentials dying? Did they even care at this point? How dangerous could a relationship between them get? How much good could it do? Could they ever truly get over the past enough to have a substantial future? Was that even what they wanted?

But as their bodies guided them further, it also showed them that right now none of that mattered. That was for their brains to sort of tomorrow. Right now, there were other things at hand. Buffy turned her wide, shining eyes to look at Faith as she took the girl's breast in her palm, her thumb caressing it's tip, and her eyes consuming the blonde's every thought.

"Hey." Faith whispered into the dark.

"I missed you." Buffy whispered before leaning in to kiss her Slayer, her Lover, her partner and past, no longer scared or worried and sighing at the feeling of their lips meeting one more time. She needed Faith right now. She needed her strength and her trust and her body to make it through this. She wasn't sure if she was talking about tonight or the rest of their fight with the First, but she wouldn't have been shocked if it were true for both. So she wrapped an arm around the girl's neck and kissed her deeply, letting the feeling of her bare chest and Faith's wash over her like a baptism, a fresh start, like a new beginning which this was.

The younger of the two pulled back only briefly, nuzzling the peak of the blonde's breast with the tip of her nose while she tried to catch her breath. This was new for Faith. She wasn't used to being so evenly pitted. Especially when going so slowly. But perhaps being so meticulous in her every kiss, touch and word was part of it. The effort was enormous, and definitely worth it. Half lying on top of the smaller woman, she noticed their breathing was perfectly even. As Buffy breathed in, she exhaled, allowing their bodies to connect and touch almost more than humanly possible. The intimacy of it was somewhat frightening to Faith.

"Buffy?" She asked slowly, looking back up into her eyes. Buffy gazed back, a little nervous. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Buffy shook her head, running a hand over the brunette's slightly damp hair, telling her she didn't care. "Would you mind if we continued this in the morning?" she asked quietly, staring at her partner's lips. "I want to be awake enough to appreciate what I'm being a part of." Buffy smiled a little and nodded. She laid her head down on the blonde's shoulder and sighed, exhausted and content. Too tired to move – literally.

And when she felt Buffy's hands moving down her body, as much as she enjoyed it, she made no move to stop them. She couldn't. And she had the feeling that, if she could have, she probably would have encouraged them. She felt the Slayer's small hands pushing the towel the rest of the way off her body. Faith, not one to usually be self-conscious of her figure, felt shockingly naked and exposed. But she was still too tired to even open her eyes. Then she felt herself being gently moved away from Buffy, which made her feel even more vulnerable and bare, until the other woman's arms curled around her middle again, bringing her naked body flush to her Lover's.

She felt her hot skin pressing into the warmth of Buffy's curves and could feel herself redden all over. She knew, with the prone way she was laying, any minute now the blonde would know just how relaxed and satisfied she felt lying in the woman's arms. She could feel it on her thighs already and hoped that Buffy would understand. One of Buffy's hands caressed the curve of the small of her back, lulling her deeper into a state of _In Between_. Somewhere trapped amid dreaming and feeling, not sure if the moan that sounded almost like a gentle purring came from her throat or her lover's but knowing it resulted is the blonde's back arching beneath her before the blonde slipped a leg between the brunette's.

The wetness there was now obvious and their embrace now the most intimate they'd ever known, and never before had Faith wanted so badly to either more or faint because whatever, wherever she was simply too much for her senses to handle. Slayer senses be damned. But as Buffy softly grasped her hips and kissed her lips, pressing Faith deeper into her leg -- still the purring whirred on from somewhere

Faith got her wish: She fainted. But not before marking their bodies with her helplessness, her wantonness, her complete submission to whatever had taken place between her and the Slayer tonight. A soft, desperate dry escaped her lips, lost in the mouth of her lover as she came and then again was lost. The body beneath her own relaxed, and bowed, allowing the brunette to sink infinitely deeper still. The last thing she remembered that night was Buffy kissing her neck before she was consumed by the blackness.

( _To Be Continued..._ )

-**VixenRaign**-


End file.
